Touch of Blue and Red
by Zowieyaoi
Summary: AU: What if there was a few slight difference with the Ginyu Force when they fought against Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku. And what if these little differences changed the whole coarse of not only the Namek saga, but also the later sagas. Well read and find out. PS, sorry for bad summery.
1. Purple

ZY: Hi. Sorry for not working on my other story Heart of Chocolate, but this story's been nagging at my brain for a while. So, here's my DBZ story. Note: This is an AU of the main DBZ story line.

}i{ }i{

Touch of Blue and Red DBZ Ch1: Purple

}i{ }i{

The leader of the fearsome Ginyu Force was not in a good mood. Every member of Ginyu's team just had their yearly medical exam, all of whom had something that they needed to improve on healthwise. Recoome needed to cut back on the sweets due to having his blood sugar level through the roof, Guldo needed to spend more time working out due to being a bit overweight for his species, Burter needed to increase his intake of vitamins (1) due to not eating enough greens, and Ginyu needed to drink more milk due to a calcium deficiency (2). Okay, yea, all of them needed to work on something, but those were nothing too new to Ginyu. Something else was putting Ginyu in a bad mood, and that something went by the name of Jeice, whom was currently sitting nervously in a chair in front of the examining doctor.

The teal skinned, blue haired, female doctor with bright red eyes, and wearing a white cloak handed Jeice a silver pill bottle and stated "Take one when you wake up and one before you go to sleep. I would also recommend that you also drink one vitamin tonic per day." Jeice looked at the pill bottle after the doctor finished talking, he was feeling very uncomfortable about having to be told this in front of his teammates. Guldo was the one to ask "Umm, Doc, why do the rest of us have to be here when all you're doing to Jeice is telling him to take some nutrient pills?" The doctor merely glanced at the other members of the Ginyu Force and stated "I only asked for the Captain to be here, not all of you." Ginyu immediately stated "No offense Doctor, but when it concerns one member of the Ginyu Force then it concerns all of us."

The doctor sighed, looked at her data-pad, and stated "I suppose you're right in a way. This will somewhat mess with your team dynamics." Jeice gulped and looked at the ground, he knew what the doctor was going to say and knew that this would eventually happen. The doctor payed no mind to Jeice's uneasiness, or the rest of the team, when she said "At this stage, I'm required to tell the leader of the team that Jeice not be permitted to enter a combative situation." Even though the team knew that this was coming, they still couldn't hold back their dismay. The doctor got annoyed with the "Elite Fighting Team" and stated loudly in the same annoyed tone "Listen, it's regulations that fighters in Jeice's condition not be permitted to be in any type of combat, no matter what." The team immediately went quiet. The doctor looked at Ginyu and stated "Captain, I know that the Ginyu Force is a fighting team, so I would suggest that you keep him away from combat. Keep him on light recons and simple missions, understand?" Ginyu nodded sourly and said that he understood. This was the reason why Ginyu was a bad mood

}i{ }i{

As the team left the medical wing, Jeice stated to the captain that he was sorry. Ginyu stated "Jeice quit apologizing, it was bound to happen eventually." Jeice looked at the pill bottle and stated sadly "But I didn' thing it would be so soon." Burter placed a hand on Jeice's shoulder, the hand practically covering the red skinned teammate's shoulder. Jeice looked up at the tallest member of the Ginyu Force, Burter gave his shorter teammate a soft smile and said "Don't worry about not being able to fight, I'm sure you're going to be just fine. We'll throw in some extra hits for you if it makes you feel better." Jeice smiled back at his friend. Captain Ginyu gave an obvious cough in order to get the two's attention, which it did. Ginyu stated "In any case. Burter, you make sure that Jeice takes his meds." Burter immediately squeaked in a "Why me?" Ginyu stated in a commanding tone "Two reasons; one, you and Jeice share a room, and two, you're half the reason Jeice is even in this condition." Both the Azure Hurricane and the Red Magma's cheeks started to change colors and both were rubbing the back of their necks. The captain was right. Still with color on his cheeks, Jeice told Burter "If it makes ya feel better mate, I'll remind ya ta eat your greens. Ya know, so it's like we're motivatin' each other." Burter agreed to that, after all when Jeice's condition passes in nine months, it was going to sooooo be worth it. Although the Captain was going to have to come up with a new Ginyu Force Pose, but not for a while.

}i{ }i{ Four Months Later }i{ }i{

The Ginyu Force was in the mess hall, eating lunch with the rest of Frieza's army, or at lest the members of the army that Lord Frieza didn't take with him to some planet called Namek. Each member of the Ginyu were doing their best to adhere to the doctor's health recommendations. Captain Ginyu has been drinking milk with each meal, Guldo has been eating more fruit and was exercising more, Jeice was taking the pills twice a day and drinking a vitamin tonic once a day, Burter was eating more greens, and Recoome did cut back on the sweets, he's been eating three candy bars a day rather then four a day... Okay, four of the five were actually trying.

Jeice groaned as he slammed his empty glass down at the table. He just drank his daily vitamin tonic, but no matter how many times he drank the stuff, it still tasted absolutely horrible. "Ya think they could find a way ta make this stuff taste better," Jeice complained before taking a big gulp of water, trying to wash away the awful taste from the tonic. Burter on the other hand, was eating a salad. He had to admit the greens were surprisingly good, so he was the only one who wasn't complaining about the diet changes. Burter was about to say something, but Jeice interrupted by saying "I know, mate, I have ta drink the stuff sa long as I'm in this condition, but it just taste soo bad." Recoome suggested that Jeice should put some chocolate in the tonic so it'll taste better. The other members of the Ginyu Force looked at the orange-head. "Recoome, do you really think chocolate would make the tonic taste better?" Guldo asked the second tallest of the team more out of curiosity then anything else. Recoome smiled and said "Of coarse, chocolate makes everything taste better." The rest of the team sighed in disappointment. Jeice finally said to Recoome "No offense mate, but I don' think the tonic'll taste any better with chocolate."

Recoome was mad and practically shouted "EVERYTHING TASTE BETTER WITH CHOCOLATE! AND RECOOME'LL PROVE IT!" Everyone in the mess hall was looking in the Ginyu Force's direction as Recoome left the table to get a vitamin tonic and a bar of chocolate. The second tallest of the Ginyus tossed both items into a blender and mixed the two until they where an ugly colored tonic. Recoome poured the "tonic" into a glass and brought it to the Ginyus, all of whom lost their appetite when they saw the gross colored tonic. "Recoome..." Captain Ginyu stated looking at the sludge-filled glass. "Yes Captain," Recoome said happily, completely unaware of the grossed out looks on his teammates' faces. Captain Ginyu took a deep breath and said "That looks like it'll taste even worse..." Recoome wanted to prove that chocolate made everything taste better, so he drank half the glass, which shocked his team. Recoome smiled and happily stated that it was delicious. Recoome then poured the rest of the "Chocolate Tonic" into Jeice's empty glass, much to the white-haired man's dismay and disgust. With the smile still on his face, Recoome told Jeice to give it a try. The shorter Ginyu gulped and stated nervously "Actually, I'ma bit full from the other tonic, not that I don' appreciate the effort mate." trying his best to get out of drinking the sludge without hurting his friend's feelings. "Awww, come on, just one little sip, Jeice," Recoome insisted as he practically shoved the glass into Jeice's hands.

Jeice finally agreed to drink a little sip of the Chocolate Tonic, a VERY little sip. Recoome was very happy and was sporting a goofy grin. Burter, Captain Ginyu, and Guldo watched nervously as Jeice slowly brought the half full glass of sludge to his lips. Burter was the most nervous of the group. When Jeice had the rim of the glass to his lips there was a very loud gurgling sound coming from Recoome's stomach. All present company looked at Recoome (Jeice no longer had the glass close to his mouth at this point). Another gurgle emitted from the behemoth's gut, but this time Recoome placed one of his gigantic hands on his stomach. Burter asked Recoome if he was all right. Recoome was about to say that he was fine, but his other hand went to his mouth and raced towards the nearest rubbish bin. Everyone watched Recoome throwing up his lunch into the bin. The rest of the Ginyu Force then looked at the sludge tonic. Jeice placed the stuff back on the table and then pushed it away from his plate. Guldo used his telekinesis to toss the glass into another rubbish bin, on the other side of the mess hall. There was no way Jeice was going to drink the vitamin tonic with chocolate if Recoome was reacting _**that**_ badly to it.

}i{ }i{

Later that night. Jeice already took his vitamin pill and was currently brushing his waist long, snowy-white hair as he sat on the bed already dressed in his night clothes, while Burter was taking a shower in the bathroom that was attached to their room. This room of the army base was one of the few rooms that was big enough to actually have fully equipped bathroom. Why did Jeice and Burter have this room and why they were sharing it? Well, one reason was because they were part of the Ginyu Force, and the other... Well...

Burter got the room first because he needed a place to bathe, since he was no longer allowed to be anywhere near the base's public showers; apparently, Burter was involved in a huge fight in the public showers (someone thought it would be funny to make fun of Burter's size, that person was wrong on both picking a fight with Burter and his "Size"). Jeice moved in with Burter because after returning back from a mission one day, Jeice noticed that his room was gone, as well as the entire barrack that the room was apart of; apparently, there was an altercation between a small fighting group and they ended up destroying the barracks. During the time of the repair of the barracks, Jeice and Burter found that being each other's roommate practically complemented one another, so they stayed roomies. Guess those two are not only great tag-team pair but also great roommates.

Jeice finished brushing his hair and placed the brush on the nightstand, at the same time, Burter walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. The big blue alien looked at his roommate before looking at a giant shipping box that was almost the same size as Burter himself. Jeice noticed Burter looking at the box and smiled. "Yea, it came early," Jeice said as he went to one of the two dresser drawer and opened one of the draws. Burter couldn't help saying "Everything seems to be moving so fast." Jeice let out a chuckle and said "You're tellin' me." Ever since the two found out about Jeice's condition, they have been very very excited, especially after telling the other Ginyus and them getting excited as well.

Jeice tossed Burter a pair of pajama bottems that belonged to the bigger Ginyu. Burter thanked Jeice and started putting them on as Jeice went back to the bed. The Red Magma pulled a thin book out from inside the pillow case as Burter sat on the bed. They leaned close to one another and shared a kissed. When the kiss ended, both looked at the label on the box, "Cradle for Your Little Star". Burter smiled and placed a hand on Jeice's stomach. The smaller Ginyu placed one of his hands on Burter's hand, smiled, and said "Me gestation period's halfway done. 'Nother two months and we'll be able ta see tha gender of our little one."

}i{ }i{

Jeice did explained to Burter and the other Ginyus that Brench-seijins don't show any outward signs of pregnancy (3)(which did disappointed Ginyu, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo a bit. No pudgy Jeice) and that both male and female Brench-seijins can carry children when a mated pair are the same gender (4). The Ginyus didn't really want to know the details, but that didn't stop them from being excited. Recoome was happy because he was going to teach the little one how to fight (when sed little one learns how to walk), Guldo was happy because he wasn't going to be the shortest Ginyu anymore (No one really had the heart to tell him that the kid might inherit Burter's height), and Ginyu was happy because he was going to teach the little one to be stylish (He did remind the Ginyus that one of the most important part of being a Ginyu was to be stylish). Captain Ginyu stated that he needed to creat a Ginyu Force Pose for six members right away so that they were prepared for when the baby becomes a Ginyu. Burter and Jeice managed to convince the captain to postpone creating the new pose until they knew what gender the baby was, so Ginyu could have a better idea on how to position the child in the new Ginyu Force Pose.

}i{ }i{

Jeice and Burter were now snuggled under the covers. It was Burter's turn to read the book. The two heard from numerous sources that reading the same story each night to a growing fetus will help with the learning development of that fetus, so the two took turns reading their chosen story. After Burter finished reading the story, he tucked it into the pillow case, and wrapped his arm around his love. Jeice snuggled closer, nuzzled his head under Burter's chin, and said softly "Couple'a months and tha babe'll be here. Ya think we should put tha cradle tagether soon?" Burter smiled into Jeice's hair and mumbled "How about we start tomorrow. When the cradle's together, we can paint it purple, with child-safe paint of coarse." Jeice looked up at Burter and asked "Why purple?" Burter explained "Purple's a great color for either boy or girl, and *Smiles* this child is half you and half me." Jeice snuggled back into Buter's chest with a smile on his face and muttered "Red an' Blue make Purple. It's perfect me Chosen (5)." Burter agreed and both dozed off.

}i{ }i{

The next day at 1300 hours, Frieza just sent a message to Captain Ginyu from the planet Namek, ordering the entire Ginyu Force to come to the planet immediately. The team were launched towards Namek within 30 minutes. Somehow, Jeice managed to snatch the storybook from his and Burter's room before they went to the launching dock within that limited time frame. During the flight, vida communication link between the pod ships, the Ginyu Force where going over potential boy's names for the baby. Guldo suggested the name Yogurt, Recoome suggested his own name (Not that anyone saw that coming), and Ginyu suggested the name Chedaa (6). Both Burter and Jeice liked the Ginyu's suggestion, not because he was the captain but because they actually liked the name. After saying it a few time Guldo agreed that it was a good name for a boy. Since he was outnumbered, Recoome reluctantly agreed to the name; although, he still thought his name would have been better. The Ginyu Force were about to go over girls names when they got the alert that they were going to land on Namek's surface in a minute.

Besides, how tough could the mission Lord Frieza had for them be?

}i{ }i{

Next Chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Touch of Blue and Red...

Mission from Frieza: Retrieve the Dragon Balls

Guldo and Recoome face off against Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta.

}i{ }i{

(1); I know that they're aliens, but I'm sure that they too need to eat some nutritious food.  
(2); Okay, I couldn't resist putting this in. It's pretty funny.  
(3) & (4); No idea if this is true in DBZ, So these info will be applied to this story.  
(5); a term of endearment used by Brench-seijins to address one's life mate, at least in this story.  
(6); Chedaa is the Japanese word for Cheddar. After all the name puns on the names of the Ginyu members are dairy products.

}i{ }i{

ZY: Since there's not enough BurterxJeice in the world, I decided to contribute this story to the world. Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome.


	2. Namek pt 1

**ZY** : Alright, next chapter is up. I'm going to try to work on Touch of Blue and Red ch3 and Heart of Chocolate ch8 at the same time. Wish me luck. I don't own DBZ.

}i{ }i{

Touch of Blue and Red DBZ ch2: Namek pt 1, Retrieve the Dragon Balls. Guldo and Recoome Battle.

}i{ }i{

The Ginyu Force landed on planet Nemek within close distance from Frieza's ship. All of the Ginyu did their introduction poses and the Ginyu Force Pose perfectly in front of Frieza, whom stated "My... You put on quite a show." Captain thanked Frieza and asked "What will our mission be this time?" As Frieza sat in his hover chair, he sated "That traitor, Vegeta, has stolen and ran off with the Dragon Balls that I've worked ever so hard to collect... Your mission is to find him, subdue him, and bring him to me. Then, we'll see if I can't persuade him to tell me where he's hidden them." "Sound simple enough, our scouters are already locked onto him," Captain Gunyu stated as the other Ginyus activated their scouters, watching as the Saiya-jin's ki racing towards a certain location at high speed. Captain Ginyu stated "He seems to be passing through an area not far from here, but he's not alone, There are two others with him, both with sizable power levels." Frieza looked relatively surprised by that and said "Two, you say? Ah, those must be the little pests who interfered with us before... So, they HAVE been working together after all... You are to kill them on sight."

Captain Ginyu grinned and stated "Very well. We will thoroughly enjoy ourselves. Jeice, would you give Frieza-sama the scouters." Jeice nodded, picked up the metallic briefcase near him, walked up to the tyrant, held out the case, and respectfully told the tyrant that the latest scouters were inside the case. Frieza smirked and stated good work. For some reason, Jeice felt very uncomfortable about that smirk, but he didn't show it. The Red Magma brushed off the uneasiness as motion sickness from the trip to the planet, or maybe the hormones from carrying a child, or both, since he has gotten motion sick during some of the trips via space pods on earlier missions during his gestational period. Ginyu stated that they were going head on out on their mission, but Frieza stopped them by saying "Before you go, I have a quick question." Captain Ginyu respectfully said "You may Frieza-sama." "Then may inquire the name of the little one that Jeice is carrying?" Frieza said almost nonchalantly.

The Ginyu Force was relatively surprised by this. Then again, the doctors are required to report to Frieza when one of his warriors is unable to battle for what ever reason for a long period of time. So when the doctors discovered that Jeice was pregnant (during the first month of the Brench-seijin's ten month gestation cycle (1)), they alerted Frieza immediately. The tyrant DID consider killing Jeice, because the Red Magma would pretty much be useless until the baby was born. At least that was what Frieza was planing on doing until the doctors told him that the father of the baby was Burter. The tyrant thought over this fact for a bit. Both parents were apart of his elite fighting force, so the child had a very high probability of being an elite fighter in Frieza's army, when the kid was old enough to fight that is. Frieza decided that having one of his elite fighters out battle for close to a year would be a reasonable price to pay for gaining a new perspective elite fighter. Tyrant figured it was worth a shot and if he was disappointed with the kid's progress, he'll kill Jeice for the wast of time and sell off the kid.

"Umm, actually, we as a team were going over potential names on the way here, sir," Burter stated respectfully, but slightly nervously. Captain Ginyu didn't add anything to Burter's statement. The tallest member of the Ginyu Force wasn't actually lying to Frieza per-say, but wasn't saying that they only came up with a name for a boy. Captain Ginyu assumed that they would tell Frieza-sama after the team picked a name for a girl. Frieza raised a brow slightly and said "So no name yet... Very well, as you were." And with that, the Ginyu Force flew off.

}i{ }i{

The feeling of uneasiness was still with Jeice as they flew in the direction of their target. Burter noticed, flew closer to Jeice and asked "Chosen, are you alright?" Jeice smiled warily and said "Think I got some motion sickness again. The flight here was a bit of a trip." Recoome suggested that Jeice eat one of the many snacks that Recoome kept in his bottomless snack bag. Jeice immediately refused, turned to Recoome in midair while folding his arms, and stated "Ya do remember tha last time I ate sometin' when I got motion sickness?" "Chiiz (2)!" Guldo shouted suddenly, making the other four Ginyus look at the four-eyed member. "That's not what happened," Captain Ginyu said flatly. "I know that! I was just thinking that 'Chiiz' would be a great name for a girl..." Guldo quickly replied.

Jeice's face quickly darkened and practically shouted at Guldo "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!". Captain Ginyu, Recoome, and Guldo stared at Jeice, whom had a dark but sad look on his face. Burter placed a gentle hand on his love's shoulder. "Jeice, Chosen, he meant no harm. He was just helping with names for a girl, that's all," Burter said trying to calm Jeice down. Both Guldo and Recoome has no idea why the name Chiiz set their friend off and they certainly weren't going to ask why; however, Captain Ginyu seemed to know why. 'If I remember correctly, Her name was Chiiz. Yea, that was a very touchy topic with Jeice,' Captain Ginyu thought as he watched as Jeice placed a hand on his love's hand and smiled a bit. Burter always could calm Jeice down and vise-versa.

Trying to both continue to think of names for girls and to ease the carrier of the baby, Recoome and Guldo decided to pitch in at least one more suggestion. "How about Cream?" Guldo and Recoome asked at the same time, causing the two to look at one another. Before anyone could even think about that name, they spotted the three targets.

}i{ }i{

The Ginyu Force (Recoome one the far right, Guldo next to Recoome, Captain Ginyu in the middle, Burter on the far left, and Jeice next to/in front of Burter) landed in font of Vegeta, whom was currently freaked-out, a bald midget wearing an orange gi, and another midget with a black bowl cut wearing a black gi. Both of the midgets were also scared out of their wits. Vegeta was holding a giant orange orb with a red five-pointed star in the center under his arm, while the bald midget was also holding an orange orb but that orb had four red five-pointed stars on it. Captain Ginyu said "Yo, Vegeta-chan." The bald midget stuttered "I didn't even feel 'em comimg...!" Burter quietly wondered what that midget meant, after all the three weren't wearing scouters, so how could they even know they were coming? Vegeta growled out between his teeth "Damn it...! A few more steps and we were there...!" Captain Ginyu asked the Saiya-jin prince "I don't suppose that would be a Dragon Ball you're holding?" Recoome looked behind his teammates and said "Seems to be five more over here!" Captain Ginyu stated "Frieza-sama will be Thrilled to hear about this. You have all seven Dragon Balls gathered together, right?... With the five behind us, and the two you're carrying with you, I'd say that's all of them, isn't it?"

Vegeta made a fist and growled out "Do you think I'm just going to hand these over!? Forget it!" Captain Ginyu smirked and said "Then I suppose I could just use force." Krillin, the bald one with the orange gi, was trembling with fear as he thought '... Vegeta wasn't kidding around... I don't stand a chance against these guys! Each one of them seems to have an overwhelming power!' Krillin glanced at Captain Gunyu '... And even among those guys, he's in a whole other league!' That was when Krillin noticed something strange among the Ginyu Force's ki. Krillin could sense a very faint sixth ki. Following that ki, Krillin ended up looking at the white-haired member of the Ginyu Force. 'Does that guy actually have two separate kis?' Krillin thought, trying to make sense of what he was reading. Burter noticed that the bald midget was staring at His life mate and he didn't like that, so he placed a hand on Jeice's shoulder and gently nudged Jeice to come closer to him. Jeice did so, not really realizing that he did.

Gohan, the one in the black gi, tugged on Vegeta's armor and asked innocently "Is there a member of the Ginyu Force that can make them self invisible?" All of the Ginyu Force members were confused by that statement. Vegeta glanced at Gohan and asked "What the hell are you talking about, brat?" With big innocent eyes, Gohan said "Because there are six kis, not five." Because he was still new at the ki sensing, Vegeta didn't realize it right away, but when he concentrated a bit, he could sense that faint sixth ki. That was when Vegeta exclaimed "There ARE six of them!?" After half a minute or so was when Recoome said "Hey! How'd you guys know Jeice was pregnant?" There was a very awkward moment of silence. Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta had looks on their faces that practically shouted WTF? "They know about Jeice's condition, because you just told them," Captain Ginyu said through his teeth. Recoome let out a "Whoops," while Burter and Jeice's face was flushed purple. "P-p-preg-nant?" Krillin managed to stuttered out. THAT would explain the sixth ki. This was certainly NOT what the Earthlings were expecting when they came to Namek.

Vegeta managed to snap out of his state of shock and said with a sneer "Looks like the rumors ARE true, but I never actually thought the two of you go at it so often that **THAT** would happen. I always wondered which of you two is hornier, Burter or Jeice?" The two in question were even more purple then before. Burter then shouted with rage "OH FOR SERGE SAKES! WE DON'T ACTUALLY DO IT AS MUCH AS THOSE DAMN RUMORS SAY WE DO!" He really wanted to strangle the Saiya-jin prince right now. The only reason Burter didn't do so was because Jeice was holding him back and reminding the taller that they had orders to obey.

Krillin knew exactly what they were talking about and was turning red, but Gohan was completely clueless and was wondering what they were talking about. Jeice managed to pull Burter to the side in order to calm the giant down. Captain Ginyu cleared his throat and then stated "Now, where were we? Oh, right... Look Vegeta, why don't you just make it nice and easy, and just give us the balls? We're going to kill no matter what you decide to do, so how about it? Be a sport." Burter was finally calm enough to step back into the group with Jeice. Vegeta held the One-Star Dragon Ball and stated "Your scouters might be able to track down people, but I bet they can't search for these!" indicating the Dragon Ball in his hands. Captain Ginyu wondered what the Saiya-jin prince was talking about when he said "And so what if they can't?"

Vegeta suddenly threw the Dragon Ball with all of his might in the opposite direction of the Ginyu Force and shouted "THIS IS WHAT!"

Burter went into action. Before anyone could blink; Burter flew in the same direction of the Dragon Ball, caught it, and was back in his spot next to his life mate. Now it was clear to Captain Ginyu "Oh, now I get it! You thought that you could throw it so far, we'd never be able to find it. Unfortunately for you, Burter's the fastest in the universe." Things were looking bad for Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin. With a smirk on his face, Captain Ginyu said "Now then, as for the other one..." Vegeta quickly shouted at Krillin to destroy the Dragon Ball that he was holding. Just as the bald midget was about to land the ko hit on the Dragon Ball, it was now in Guldo's hands. Both Krillin and Gohan were flabbergasted. How did...? Vegeta was mad "So, it seems the rumors are true, after all! Somehow, that green midget has the power to momentarily  
control, and even stop time!" Now the Ginyu Force had all seven Dragon Balls.

Captain Ginyu chuckled and said "Now to take care of you guys. Come to think of it, it's been awhile since we've had any exercise, so we'll be sure to give you plenty of tender loving care." The trio knew that that wasn't the case.

Krillin asked Vegeta if their only option was to fight and Vegeta replied "I think you've already seen that we can't outrun them... From what I've seen of you're strength on Earth, I doubt you two will be worth much, but it's better than nothing."

Captain Ginyu then said "I'll take Vegeta-chan, and the rest of you can play a game of Janken (Rock Paper Scissors) to see who gets the two little mysterious runts. Jeice you stay on the sidelines and don't complain, the doctor said no fighting no matter how easy the fight is." The rest of the Ginyu Force were not happy with the arrangement; although, three of the four were complaining about fighting the runts, while Jeice was complaining about being on the sidelines. Captain Ginyu sighed and finally said "Sheesh, fine! I'll take the Dragon Balls over to Frieza-sama. The winner of the Janken gets Vegeta, and the runner-up takes the two little ones as a set. Jeice, I'm sure you remember that you're pregnant AND we don't want anything happening to either you or the baby, even if it's an easy fight we can't take the chance of them landing a lucky shot." Jeice knew his captain was right as he placed a hand on his stomach, and Burter placed a hand on his life mate's shoulder. All right, now everyone was in agreement.

Captain Ginyu suddenly shouted "Who's The Best Captain in the Universe, huh?" All four of the other members of the Ginyu Force pumped their right fist into the air and shouted "YOU ARE!" The Janken match between Recoome, Burter, and Guldo began, and it was taking a while. During that, Gohan asked Vegeta if they could run away while they were distracted. Vegeta stated that that would have been useless.

Recoome won and Guldo got second place. Burter was upset with the fact that he lost, but Jeice managed to cheer him up with a peck on the cheek, saying that the least he could do was give his Chosen a consolation prize, not really caring that others were watching. Recoome joked that Jeice should give out a participation prize was well, but got a good whack on the head from Burter.

Captain Ginyu use some type of telekineses to levitate the Dragon Balls and flew off with them. Gohan was about to throw a ki blast at Captain Ginyu when Vegeta shouted at him to calm down and added "You can't afford to waste your energy! Let him go for now, and focus on beating these guys, you reckless fool!" Vegeta asked Krillin "Don't let Guldo fool you, he has a low power level, but he makes up for it with his supernatural abilities. Keep your guard up! By the way, is it true that Kakarrot really isn't here on this planet?" Krillin replied "No he's not here, but he's on his way now. He should be here soon." Vegeta frowned angrily and stated "Soon won't be good enough... As much as I can't stand him, having him would have help even the odds."

Recoome told Guldo that he could go first. Guldo scoffed and said "Now I feel like the guy who cleans up the playing field... Fine." Burter gave a soft chuckle, but Guldo always seemed to get the shortest stick, no pun intended. But this does seem like it'll be a quick match, and maybe if they'd wrapped things up quickly then maybe Frieza would give them some time off and Burter knew exactly what he would use this time off for, some quality with his Chosen.

}i{ }i{

Ah, yes, both of them snuggling in each others embrace and listening to the audiobooks from their favorite author. Despite what everyone outside the Ginyu Force thought, Burter and Jeice didn't have sex every waking moment. They actually liked spending quality time with one another in their shared room that involved them playing games, listening to audiobooks, sometimes act out their favorite part from the audiobooks, playing and dancing to music, and just plain snuggling (as it turns out both of them loved to snuggle with one another). Very rarely did they actually have sex, because 99% of the soldiers of Frieza's army didn't knock, they just blew down the doors, and that happened 9/10th of the times when Burter and Jeice were in, um... Very "Compromising" positions, which was what started all of those horrid rumors of the two going at it like rabbits. Now, if the two wanted to have sex with no interruptions, they had to leave the base and go to a nearby motel (that happens to have sound-proof walls).

At lest Captain Ginyu and Guldo had better timing then the other warriors and never caught the two lovers in any compromising situations (Though for some reason, Guldo wasn't able to look at either Burter or Jeice for a week). Recoome was one of those solders that blasted down the door and saw the two in bed, naked. The behemoth thought that the two were just wrestling in the buff. Neither Jeice nor Burter were sure if Recoome's lack of intelligent was a good thing or bad thing.

}i{ }i{

Yes, they were hoping to finish this mission quickly, at least, until the two brats' power level spiked, big time. That really surprised the Ginyu Force. Especially when the two fired a huge ki blast at Guldo. For some reason they were able to find Guldo after he froze time, were they actually able to sense kis without the use of a scouter.

Guldo was really feeling the pressure, now he was using his telekineses to hold both Krillin and Gohan in place. Guldo used his telekineses to pull a nearby tree and sharpened the top of the tree, making a stake. The three Ginyu Force members were reading their scouters. Jeice whistled and said "Wow, who'da thought? Those little runts 'ave a ki over 10,000!" Recoome folded his arms and added "It looks like Guldo's really feelin' the heat. He never uses his paralysis technique." Burter commented "Strange... A race that can raise and lower their ki without transforming." Krillin and Gohan were struggling to break free of the unseen force that was keeping them in place as the stake was coming closer towards them. When Guldo threw the stake, Vegeta took the opportunity to slice off the green four-eyed alien's head. With that, the two Earthlings were free from the paralysis and allowing them to dodge the wooden stake. The three Ginyus on the sidelines were in completely shocked.

As Guldo's head rolled to a stop, the decapicated head said "Th... That was no fair, Vegeta... This was supposed to be a fight between me and those brats!" with a sneer on his face, Vegeta said "I believe those were Your rules, I never agreed to follow them! All is fair in war, Guldo. You should have known that by now!" Guldo managed to let out "I never thought it would end this way... Beaten by a damn monkey of a Saiya-jin... That really sucks..." With that sneer still on his face, Vegeta said "Don't worry, you won't feel that for long!" and with that, Vegeta fired a ki blast at the decapicated head, effectively killing the shortest Ginyu Force member.

"Imagine, us being saved by you..." Krillin mumbled out. Gohan thanked Vegeta and Vegeta stated in an annoyed tone "Do you think I deliberately saved you? I saw a chance to take out that filthy little Guldo, and I took it, it's that simple." Then Vegeta eyed the remaining Ginyu Force members and added "This is no time to zone out... This isn't over, and we won't get lucky again."

Jeice was not happy at all and neither was Burter. Recoome mentioned that their Ginyu Force pose was going to be out of whack and that the Captain was going to have to create a new pose with just the four of them, at least until the baby arrives. Well, now Burter had the runts to fight. He was sure that they weren't going to get that time off.

}i{ }i{

Recoome was now going to fight the Saiya-jin prince. "Okay, Vegeta-chan, now it's our turn. Your half-pint friends are free to give you a hand Vegeta-chan. Recoome is telling you now that your cheap tricks aren't gonna work on me." Jeice then shouted "Oi, Recoome! Don't go killin' the runts! They're Burter's and don't ya forget that!" Burter wrapped his arm around his Chosen's shoulders and pulled him close. The tallest Ginyu knew that Recoome would go overboard with the fight and he wanted to make sure he could get Jeice out of danger immideatly. Recoome then made his T-shaped pose as he was introducing himself. The Earthlings just thought he was a weirdo.

}i{ }i{

Vegeta powered up, kicking up a ton of dust, and started setting off the scouters. Jeice was watching the scouter and said "Oi, look, Vegeta's ki level just shot up ta over 20,000, and it's still climbing!" Burter was impress, apparently the Saiya-jin prince picked up a skill or two. Vegeta launched a series of attacks on Recoome, not letting up for even a second. After firing a powerful ki blast, it looked like Vegeta obliterated Recome, but the Earthlings and Vegeta could sense that Recoome was very much alive. When the smoke and dust cleared, Recoome, in his ripped cloths and armor in pieces, was posing, very much alive, and with very little damage.

Recoome had a big goofy grin on his face when he said "That's enough warm-up exercise for me. Let start playing for real." That was when the carrot top started powering up and posing for his Recoome Kick and then launched sed attack. The Ginyu member hit Vegeta in the nose and sent him flying back. The Saiya-jin prince managed to regain his momentum and tried to launch a counter attack, but Recoome was blocking each and every one of Vegeta's strikes. Recoome laughed out "Hey! That's preety good! You're better than I thought, Vegeta-chan!" Then Recoome elbowed the Saiya-jin in the back of the head and sent him into the ground. Vegeta dodged Recome's next attack.

This game went on for a while, Recoome beat Vegeta down and Vegeta tries to counter and dodge Recoome, but fails. Currently, Recoome was holding Vegeta by one of his legs asking the Saiya-jin if he was still alive. Suddenly, Vegeta fired a huge ki blast at Recoome at point blank, sending the big guy to the ground and dropping the Saiya-jin prince. Vegeta looked like he was on his last leg.

Recoome flipped back onto his feet with a grin on his face. "All right! That's more like it!" The Earthlings and Vegeta couldn't believe that this guy was still alive and that strong. Jiece and Burter couldn't help but say that Recoome was a showoff. Jeice nuzzled his right cheek on Burter's left side as he said "I 'ope 'e know that 'e 'as ta go easy on our kid when it's time ta start training 'im or 'er." Burter chuckled and said as he was running his fingers through his life mate's hair "We'll just have to remind him and keep an eye on our baby's training." Jeice grinned at that.

"So, if you've got anymore moves you wanna try, now's the time to bust them out, otherwise, I'm gonna go ahead and kill you, okay?" Recoome said happily. Vegeta was not in any condition to continue. 'I knew that he was strong, but this is just absurd! It's as if there's no stopping him... He's been toying with me, like an infant! Damn it! He's going to kill me!' Vegeta thought as his sweat mixed with his blood.

}i{ }i{

Recoome was going to use his Eraser Gun, but the two Earthlings interfered and caused Recoome to loose a few teeth, missed his target, and he was mad. Recoome then shouted towards his teammates "HEY, BURTER! DO ME A FAVOR AND LET ME TAKE THESE LITTLE BRATS, TOO! OKAY? HUH? OKAY?" Jeice muttered something along the lines of Recoome being a whiner and Burter shouted back "Okay, fine! Suit yourself! But later, you're gonna buy us both chocolate parfaits! Got it?" Recoome was happy, he was going to beat the Earthlings to a pulp, even if it cost him two desserts. That was when things got bad for the Earthlings.

}i{ }i{

Krillin was down with a broken spine, Vegeta was barely able to keep his balance standing, and Gohan was down with a broken neck. With a chuckle, Recoome said "I guess I'll just finish you three off now." A few seconds later, the three Ginyus saw a spaceship landing on the planet's surface. "What's going on? Whose spaceship's that?" Recoome asked out loud. After a minute, a gust of wind flew by Burter and Jeice, after the gust died down, a man with rather long spiky black hair, wearing an orange gi, and sort of looked similar to the Earthling with the black gi appeared on the battlefield, in front of Recoome. Krillin called the man Goku as he made his way towards Gohan.

As Goku forced a bean down Gohan's throat, Recoome shouted at him to identify himself. Gohan sprang back to life, neck fixed and all. That really freaked Recoome out. "Dad! You have to be careful! These guys are-" Gohan managed to say before Goku interrupted him by saying "Hold on Gohan. I need to go give Krillin a Senzu Bean too." Burter and Jeice were in utter shock, that little brat was nearly dead and then he was very much alive and fully healed. It also appeared that this guy was the midget in the black gi's father. Worst yet, this Goku was ignoring THE Ginyu Force members. The only thing Goku noticed was that Vegeta was on his knees and badly injured. Gohan explained to his father that Vegeta was beaten by Recoome. Goku gave Krillin a Senzu Bean, and now he was healed. This was completely bonkers to the Ginyu members. Goku was talking to Krillin about what happened on Nameke. Goku tossed his last Senzu Bean at Vegeta, the Saiya-jin prince ate it, and to the Ginyus and Vegeta's amazement, the Saiya-jin was completely healed.

Goku told his allies that he was going to take on the Ginyu Force himself and told them not to interfere. Recoome chucked and said "You're a little nuts-o, aren't ya? You think you can take us on all by yourself, huh? I hope you can at least make this interesting." Recoome shouted at his teammates to tell him what the "maggot's" ki level. Jeice check his scouter and said "He really is A maggot. It's only around 5,000." Burter, for some reason, felt that the scouters were wrong about this guy somehow, Burter couldn't explain why but he just had a feeling that this Goku was a hell of a lot stronger then what the scouters were telling him. Neither Recoome or Jeice seem not to have that same strange feeling that Burter was feeling.

"Aww, that's a letdown. You're just a big blowhard, arn't you?" Reccome seemed to whine out. Vegeta seemed to realize something about Goku, something big. Really, really, really big. The only thing Goku did was smile. Recoome said that he was going to kill Goku and that Goku was nuts because he was grinning like an idiot. With that smile still on his face, Goku said "You can't beat me. I can tell that much without even fighting you." Recoome let out a loud hardy laugh and then shouted out to his teammates "DID YOU ALL HEAR THAT!? HE THINKS HE CAN BLUFF HIS WAY OUT OF THIS!"

Burter was able to hear Vegeta say something over Recoome's laughter, not all of it but a good chunk of it, "Kakarrot, a low-class warrior like him... Couldn't possibly become a legendary Super Saiya-jin!" Burter raised a brow and thought 'Kakarrot? That a Saiya-jin name. So that means that this Gooku guy's a Saiya-jin. Hmm, I know that I heard the term Super Saiya-jin before, but were?'

Recoome got into a fighting stance and said "I'm getting tired of standing around and listening to your jokes. I say it's time to wipe that smile off your face for good." Goku made no notion to counter. Recoome started to pose for one of his ultimate attack "GINYU FORCE! RECOOME! MACH ATTACK!" Recoome launched himself at Goku. Right before Recoome landed a punch, Goku was gone. Recoome was franticly looking around for the Saiya-jin in the orange gi.

Krillin was shocked when he said that Goku vanished, and Gohan said that he couldn't see his father anywhere. Burter noticed that Vegeta was looking in his direction, Krillin and Gohan noticed that too. 'Why is Vegeta looking this way?' That was the exact moment their scouters went off, indicating that some one was right behind them. Jeice and Burter immediately looked behind themselves and saw that the Saiya-jin was right there. "When did you get 'ere!?" Jeice exclaimed as Burter quickly moved between him and Goku, the last thing that Burter wanted was for this Saiya-jin to hurt Jeice. Recoome was completely flabbergasted that the Saiya-jin managed to get to his teammates that quickly, same with Krillin and Gohan.

Goku said very calmly said "You guys are in league with that bad guy, Frieza, right? If you leave now, you won't have to get hurt. I suggest you get out of here." Goku started to walk pass the two Ginyus, Burter making extra sure that he was blocking the Saiya-jin's path to Jeice. The Saiya-jin glanced at the white-haired Ginyu and said "You shouldn't even be anywhere near a battlefield, especially in your condition." Jeice's green eyes widened, how'd he know? Goku then smiled and said "I think it's appropriate for me to say, Congratulation Miss." then he flew off, back to the paused fight. Burter and Jeice blinked. "Did 'e just call me 'Miss'?" Jeice asked his Chosen, whom in turn just nodded.

Now Recoome was annoyed, no one made a fool of him, except his teammates/friends, and no one threatens a future Ginyu Force member too. Recoome got into his fighting stance and said "Alright, you little bastard. You seem pretty confident in your speed, at least. But no matter how long you can avoid me, you won't win by just running away!"

}i{ }i{

Krillin looked at Vegeta and thought 'By the looks of it, Vegeta knew where Goku was... Was he able to see him move?'

}i{ }i{

Recoome gave a toothy, or tooth and gum, smile and said "Alright, if that's how you want it, I'll show you my Ace-in-the-Hole! After I use this, it won't matter how fast and nimble you are!" Now Goku looked serious. Recoome then shouted "I'LL SEND ALL FOUR OF YOU INTO THE NEXT WORLD WITH THIS ONE!" The muscled bound Ginyu struck a few poses as he shouted "RE~COOME~ ULTRA~ FIGHTING~" Goku elbowed the Ginyu right in the gut. Recoome doubled over in pain. Almost in a joking manner, Goku said "Sorry about that. You left yourself wide open, I couldn't help myself." Recoome managed to let out "Y-you little punk!" before collapsing and blacking out.

Both Gohan and Krillin were amazed that Goku defeated the behemoth that took them down without breaking a sweat. The Earthling Saiya-jin looked over at Jeice and Burter and said in a tone that was loud enough for them to hear "WHAT'LL IT BE, YOU GUYS? ARE YOU GONNA GO ON BACK TO THE WORLD YOU CAME FROM? OR WOULD YOU RATHER STICK AROUND, AND END UP LIKE YOUR FRIEND, HERE? I SUGGEST YOU TAKE THE FIRST CHOICE, ESPECIALLY YOU MISS, SINCE YOU'RE CARRYING A CHILD." Now Jeice was annoyed, he glared at Goku and shouted "THERE'S NO BLOODY WAY ANY GINYU FORCE MEMBER WILL EVER FLEE, AND FOR BLOODY SAKES, I'MA NOT A MISS!" Goku blinked innocently, same with his son. That was when it struck the Saiya-jin, "Oh, my bad. You're a Mrs."

The only noise was the wind blowing by. Okay, Goku had the right idea per-say, by Earthly standards, Jeice was married to Burter. Vegeta was the one who said "Kakarrot, what Jeice is implying is that he's a guy." Goku blinked in confusion as he looked in Vegeta's direction. "But, there's a ki of a unborn child coming from Jeice, so she's a she, right?" Oh... Now it was clear. Jeice pinched the bridge of his nose, now the Saiya-jin's ignorance made sense. Brench-seijins are one of the few intergalactic species were more than one gender can carry offsprings (3), and because of that tons of planets are completely unaware of this particular fact, this must have included this Earth planet. "This is really you're first time off of Earth isn't it, Kakarrot," Vegeta stated with his arms folded. Goku rubbed the back of his head and stated "It's that obvious, huh."

}i{ }i{

While the two Saiya-jins were talking, Burter said to Jeice in a stern tone "Chosen, get the Captain." Jeice looked up at Burter in confusion. The blue giant repeated in the same stern tone "Go and get the Captain, Jeice." Jeice turned fully to Burter and was about to argue that this Goku, or Kakarrot or whoever, had a pathetic ki level and it wasn't worth the Captain's time, but the words never left Jeice's mouth because he saw the look on his Chosen's face. He was dead serious, a look that was never on Burter's face unless something really bad was going to happen. Somehow, Burter had a sixth sense about these things. So, Jeice now knew that when Burter told him to get the captain, he meant "get out of here and get the Captain because something nasty is going to happen and I don't want you to be anywhere near here when it does". Jeice took Burter's left hand in both of his hands, looked up at his Chosen, and said "Promise me that ye will be 'ere, waitin' for me when I get back with the Captain." The very last thing that Jeice wanted was raise their baby by himself, this child needed his/her father as much as Jeice needed him to be there to father the child. Burter gently squeezed Jeice's hands and said "Don't worry my love, I will." Burter then kneeled down and leaned in to kiss Jeice on the lips. "Go now and don't look back until you're with the Captain," Burter whispered to his life mate and Jeice nodded. Letting go of Burter's hand, Jeice turned in the direction of Frieza's ship and took to the air.

}i{ }i{

Vegeta was the first to noticed that Jiece was flying away, then Goku, Krillin, and Gohan saw him flying off. The Saiya-jin prince scowled, he knew exactly where the Red Magma was going. Blue ki orb appeared in Vegeta's hand, he had to stop the fleeing Ginyu before he could get their captain. Both Burter and Goku immediately noticed this. Burter was going to block that attack and Goku was about to shout at Vegeta to not attack the Ginyu Force member, but the ki orb in Vegeta's hand disappeared before either fighter could do anything, which did surprise the two. The Saiya-jin prince looked to the ground and muttered something under his breath.

Not waiting for a chance for Vegeta to change his mind, Burter jumped onto the battlefield, making the ground shake when he landed. "I'm gonna assume that you're the dad, aren't you?" Goku said moving back into the same position he was in when he was fighting Recoome. Burter knew what the Saiya-jin Earthling meant, but made no reply. The Azure Hurricane got into a fighting stance, no Ginyu Force poses, his danger-sensing sixth sense was telling him not to underestimate this Saiya-jin fighter and not to go easy on him, so he wasn't.

}i{ }i{

Jeice was now completely out of Vegeta's range. The Red Magma placed a hand on his stomach. Even though the child was only half-way developed, it seemed to be trying to tell it's carrier that something was wrong. Jeice knew exactly what that something was. He needed to get Captain and bring him to the battlefield asap. Jeice was now traveling at his max speed.

}i{ }i{

Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Touch of Blue and Red;

Jeice was gripping Burter's hand as he did his best to use his free hand to burn close the wounds with his ki. Jeice was really hoping that he could stop the bleeding in time, there was no way he was letting his Chosen die on him. Meanwhile in the air, Goku and Ginyu exchanged blows and blocks. The fight was as close to a standstill as could be.

}i{ }i{

1) No real data on the reproductive system or the gestational period of Brench-seijin, so this information is applied to this story.  
2) Chiiz is pronounced like Cheese.  
3) Might as well make a logical reason to create this fact.

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : Well, Comments would be nice. No flaming, but constructive criticism is fine.


	3. Extra Chapter: 20 Question Interview

**ZY** : Something I wrote for a little humor. Enjoy.

}i{ }i{

Touch of Blue and Red DBZ : Interview Chapter; 20 Questions.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 1: How did the two of you first meet?_

Jeice: I first met Burter when we both were new recruits in Frieza-sama's army. 'e scared away some annoyin' winkers that were, well, guess the best way ta describe it was that they thought I was a gal and wanted ta "keep me company". Trust me, I was about ta use me Crusher Ball on them when Burter appeared on the scene. At first I thought 'e also thought I was a gal and was about ta 'it on me, but then after those winkers ran off 'e said ta me "Those pricks aren't worth the attack that ya were about ta use on them". I was surprised that 'e knew 'bout me attack, but I guessed that 'e 'ad potential 'bout bein' a fighter. We introduced ourselves to one another. And after that and after 'undred of training sessions we 'ad tagether, we not only became great mates but also THE best tag-team in Frieza-sama's army.

Burter: I'm well aware about when Jeice met me, but I saw him first. It was when all of the new recruits were required to do some battle evaluations. I was the first one to finish my evaluation, in record time might I add, so I figured I'd see what some of the other were made of and watch their evaluations. That was when I saw Jeice's white hair as he did his evaluation, he was a bit rusty around the edges but he did a hell of a lot better then a lot of the other recruits. Plus it didn't hurt that he was pleasing to the eyes. And after I saw those brainless recruits "hitting" on him, I figured I'd stop Jeice from doing any unnecessary attacks.

Interviewer: So you guys actually met before you became members of the Ginyu Force.

Burter & Jeice: *Nods*

}i{ }i{

 _Question 2: When did the two of realizes you were in love with one another?_

Jiece: That one's a bit of a toughie. I guess for me, it was when I realized that we were compatible in every way basically.

Burter: *Blushes* Ummm... Well... Oi, Jeice...

Jeice: Yeah?

Burter: You remember when I caught that weird 48 hour cold?

Jeice: Course I do, I took care of ya when those bloody doctors said that they couldn't do a damn thing... Wait a minute...

Burter: *Blushes and nods*

Jeice: THAT was when ya realized that ya loved me?

Burter: *Softly* yes...

Jeice: Aww *Kisses Burter on the cheek* Ya 'ave a sweet 'eart, Chosen.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 3: When was your first kiss?_

Jeice: As much as I 'ate ta admit it, it wasn't all sugarplums and rainbows, unfortunately. It was before we got tagether at that bloody 'oliday party at King Cold's castle. That bloody winker Salza thought it would be funny ta trip me and make me fall right on topa Burter. We both fell ta tha ground and our lips ended up touching. Arg, those bloody winkers in Frieza-sama's army made fun of us for an ENTIRE week. I'ma sure Salza planed tha whole bloody thing.

Burter: Urg, our first kiss wasn't as nice as I would have liked it, or if that should even be called a kiss. It was at that so-called holiday party at King Cold's castle. This was before we became a couple. I was sitting in a chair sipping some punch, minding my own business, then Cooler's right-hand man, Salza, tripped Jiece and he fell right on top me and making us fall to the ground. When we were trying to get up, our lips ended up against one another. After that, for the entire week after that party, lots of the other warriors were making fun of us. I don't have proof, but I was sure that Salza planed the whole damn thing.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 4: Do the two of you look forward to any particular activities together?_

Jeice: We do tons of stuff during our quality time actually. And before ya ask, not sex, that only applies when we both are in tha mood.

Interviewer: We're not at those questions yet! Just tell us what you two like to do when you're not doing Ginyu Force stuff.

Jeice: Oh... Sorry mate...

Burter: *Pats Jeice on the back* It's okay, love, anyone could have made that mistake. Anyway. We like to listen to our audiobooks and music, playing some games, ooohhhh, and snuggling with each other.

Interviewer: *Thinking* not what I was expecting.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 5: Anyone on Frieza 79 give either of you any problems about being a couple?_

Jeice: Yeah, there were a couple of people, but their not around anymore. *Smirks*.

Burter: Not anymore *Smirks*.

Interviewer: Umm... Okay... Next question.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 6: How did the other Ginyus react when they found out that you two were together?_

Jeice: In order?

Interviewer: Sure. You can use chronological order.

Burter: Well, Captain Ginyu was the first to find out and he was fine with it, as long as it doesn't effect our work.

Jeice: That's our Kaptin for ya. 'e's tha greatest kaptin in tha universe.

Burter: Next was Recoome. It took a while for him to realize that we were a couple, and he a good with it. Although, I still don't think he really knows what being a couple actually means.

Jeice: Agreed. 'e'sa good mate and fighter in all, but 'e not tha brightest star in tha sky if ya know what I mean.

Burter: Guldo was the last one. He did said he was cool with us being a couple; although for some reason, he didn't look us in the eye when he said it, or for the rest of the week.

Jeice: Yeah, I wonder why?

Interviewer: You think he saw something romantic between you two?

Burter: That's a possibility. Maybe he saw us kissing when we thought we were alone.

Jeice: That must be it, but wonder why 'e couldn't look at us?

Burter: *Shrugs* Maybe he's shy about romance.

Jeice: That must be it.

Interviewer: *thinking* I don't think Guldo just saw them kissing...

}i{ }i{

 _Question 7: Anything you guys actually don't like about the other?_

Jeice & Burter: Our height difference.

Burter: It's a bit difficult sometimes when we want to kiss.

Jeice: Yeah, either Burter 'as ta bend or kneel down, or I gotta float up if we wanna.

Burter: I've always been the tallest and biggest of my age group and I never really thought it would have been a problem until I met Jeice and we became a couple. Although~ *Gives Jeice a mischievous look*.

Jeice: Burter don't even THINK about telling 'em that.

Burter: Oh please, that'll only stay between us.

Jeice: *Blushes* It betta be...

Interviewer: *thinking* I'm not sure I wanna know.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 8: What are your favorite drinks and foods?_

Jeice: I like eating what you guys call a veggie-wrap with some apples and peaches mixed in.

Burter: Cooked wild game stuffed with greens, tomatoes, and carrots and some peach drizzle is my all time favorite food. The veggies are a recent addition, but, surprisingly, they actually enhance the flavor of the meat.

Jeice: For drinks, umm, I guess grape juice.

Burter: Ginger ale, hands down.

Interviewer: *shocked* Nothing alcoholic?

Burter: No, stuff dulls the senses and it slows me down.

Jeice: *cringes* I 'ate that awful tasting stuff, 'cides, can't drink alcohol anyway.

Interviewer: Because you're pregnet?

Jeice: Um, yeah, lets go with that...

}i{ }i{

 _Question 9: Who's better in the morning?_

Burter: Jeice. He actually gets up when the alarm goes off. I just hit the snooze and go back to sleep.

Jeice: I am. Burter's not much of a morning person.

Burter: Yeaah, although I do get out of bed when I realize Jeice's not in bed with me.

Jeice: One reason why I'm tha first one up.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 10: Who's better at cooking?_

Jeice: It's 50/50. I'm better at cooking breakfasts and desserts.

Buter: While I'm better at cooking lunches and dinners.

Interviewer: Really? Who knew?

}i{ }i{

 _Question 11: Okay, Time to go into the personal questions. How was your first "time" with each other?_

Jeice: *Blushes*

Burter: Umm *scratches cheek* do we really have to answer that?

Interviewer: Yes, but you don't have to give us any details.

Jeice: *Still blushing*

Burter: It was... Umm... Very awkward but very enjoyable.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 12: Who's the little spoon and who's the big spoon?_

Jeice: Spoons?

Burter: How's a eating utensil a personal question?

Interviewer: ... I think we'll go to the next question now.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 13: Who's usually tops?_

Jeice: *Looks at Burter*

Burter: *Raises hand*

Interviewer: Interesting. Ever switch?

Jeice: *Blushes*

Burter: We tried once, but...

Jeice: *Really blushing* I, um... C-couldn't... Um... *buries face in Burter's side*

Burter: *Blushes* Next question please.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 14: Have either of you ever masturbated when you two were together?_

Burter: Jeice did, as a birthday present to me *Evil Smirk*.

Interviewer: ?

Jeice: *Blushing* B-B-B-Burter! D-d-don't tell 'em that!

Burter: Aww but Jeice, it WAS an amazing birthday present.

Jeice: *Points to the Interviewer* They don't need to know that!

Interveiwer: ?! Ummm... Next question.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 15: Have you ever done any roleplaying?_

Burter: A few times actually, but my favorite one was the Massage roleplay. Jeice's really good at pretending to be cluelessly cute, not to mention he looks amazing in the massager uniform with a miniskirt.

Jeice: Mine was the Butler one. *blushes* Burter looked soooo dashing in tha uniform and 'e provided excitant "services".

Interviewer: Ummm... Where did you even get the clothing for the roleplaying?

Jeice: We know someone who 'as an "interesting" 'obby.

Burter: All honestly, we found out by accident, but after a bit of chatting, we came to an agreement and if we ask nicely, we can use some of the outfits.

Jeice: Yup. *smiles*.

Interviewer: *Thinking* wonder who that person is?

}i{ }i{

 _Question 16: Any particular fetishes?_

Burter: I do love the taste of Jeice's skin. I have a hard time not licking him when we're engaging in sex. *Licks lips*.

Jeice: Burter's tongue feels absolutely amazing on me skin. *Shudders* Aahh, just thinking about it makes me hot.

Burter: *Smirks evilly and licks Jeice's cheek*.

Jeice: Eeeeep.

Interviewer: Umm, guys... Can you do that after the interview is over!?

}i{ }i{

 _Question 17: Any dirty talk?_

Jeice: ? Dirty talk?

Burter: How's that personal? Come to think of it, what is it exactly?

Interviewer: Umm, never mind, that kind of answered the question.

Burter & Jeice: ?

}i{ }i{

 _Question 18: Have you guys ever had sex in one of those space pods?_

Birter & Jeice: No!

Burter: But we did have to share one on a trip back to Frieza 79 once.

Jeice: Yup, and trust us it was a tight fit and there wasn't even enough room ta kiss or snuggle. So there was no way we could've 'ad sex in them even if we wanted ta.

}i{ }i{

 _Question 19: What was the most embarrassing moment that has ever happened to you guys when you were together?_

Jeice: *Blushes* When someone spiked me drink during a party. Urg, worst part was I actually remember everything. Thank goodness Burter got me away from tha party before I could embarrass meself any further. This was way before I was carrying a child.

Burter: *Buries face in hands* For me, it was when that bastard, Salza, gave me an open box full of sex toys, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, and told me to use them with Jeice next time we have sex. Kami, what the hell was that bastard thinking?

}i{ }i{

 _Question 20: Excited about the baby? If so, are you hoping for a boy or girl?_

Jeice: We are.

Burter: And we're fine with either. But we're going to have to deal with unwanted bachelors if we have a girl.

Jeice: How so?

Burter: Because I know she'll inherit your looks and I know she's going to have tons boys after her.

Jeice: Right, that's true. I know all taa well bout that, though I think most of tha unwanted attention was because of me pheromones.

Burter: Oh yeah. I'm glad that you now only release those pheromones when you're with me now.

Jeice: Same 'ere Chosen.

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : I hope everyone liked this random chapter.


	4. Namek pt 2

**ZY** : Yo, Chapter 3 for Touch of Blue and Red is up, and for those who are reading Heart of Chocolate, I'm currently working on Chapter 7 aka Plan G.

}i{ }i{

Touch of Blue and Red DBZ ch3: Namek pt 2, Captain Ginyu takes Center Stage.

}i{ }i{

After flying at his max speed for close to seven or so minutes, Jeice was roughly two-three minutes from Frieza's ship when he stopped suddenly. He now had both hands on his stomach, he felt really, really sick. The white-haired Ginyu landed on the ground, leaned against a giant boulder, and effectively puked up his lunch. 'Bloody 'ell, I was puttin' too much stress on meself. I need ta calm down,' Jeice thought as he wiped some saliva off his chin, then closed his eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths. There was a metallic chirp, which caused the Ginyu to open his eyes, and what he saw made him go pale. Jeice's scouter was telling him that Burter's ki was getting dangerously low. 'Bloody 'ell! Can't Burter's danger sense be wrong for once!' Jeice thought as looked at the numbers on his scouter. He was very temped to head back to his Chosen as he took to the air, but forced himself to continue on towards his captain. He had to keep his word to Burter. Jeice prayed that he could get Captain Ginyu to the battlefield in time. There was no way he wanted to loose another loved one.

}i{ }i{

Blow for blow, the fight between Goku and Burter was pretty much one-sided. Burter kept on attacking and Goku kept on blocking or dodging every single blow. This was not making Burter feel any better about what his danger sense was telling him. Sometimes he really wishes that his danger sense was wrong for once, but the damn thing was ALWAYS right. "Say, you're a pretty good fighter," Goku stated as he blocked a punch from Burter. The blue alien growled, glaring at Goku, and then said "I'm a member of the fearsome Ginyu Force, I'm an elite fighter." As the two warriors continued their fight, took to the air.

Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta watched the fight in amazement, but only Vegeta knew something was off. 'Burter's taking this fight very seriously,' Vegeta thought as he watched Goku dodge a kick. The Saiya-jin prince has never seen any of the Ginyus, except from the captain of the group, ever take a fight this seriously. 'Why? Why did he send Jeice off and how did he know that Kakarrot's stronger then what the scouters was telling him? I know that he can't sense ki, so how?" That was when Vegeta remembered something he heard when the Guldo become a member of the Ginyu Force.

}i{ Flashback }i{

Vegeta was in the mess hall. The Saiya-jin wanted to fill his tank after a very successful mission. He filled his tray with a mountain of food and went to a table in the corner of the mess hall. Vegeta almost had the mess hall to himself, there was only a small group of five fighter eating at one of the tables in the middle of the giant room. That group was talking about the newest Ginyu Force member, not that Vegeta was listening or anything, the group was just talking loudly.

"Can you believe that green shrimp got on the Ginyu Force?" the first member of the group said.

"I'm sure it was just luck that he got on the Ginyu Force. He'll be gone by the end of the week." said a second group member.

"It wasn't luck." the third said in an annoyed ton.

"What make you say that?" asked the fourth.

"Don't you guys know? That green shrimp has telekinetic abilities." the third explained.

Vegeta ripped off a chunk of meat off the bone with his teeth. He really wished they'd talk quieter. He just chewed on the food in this mouth, trying to tune out the group.

"Really? You're kidding?" the second questioned.

"I'm not. I actually saw him use his telekineses." the third said seriously.

"I still think it was luck." the seconed stated plainly.

"You said that when you heard that cute white-haired chick made the Ginyu Force, but the gal's got power behind that pretty face." the third stated.

Vegeta could help but chuckle at that. No matter how many times he heard that in any of the many army bases in Frieza's arsenal, it was still funny to hear that tons of soldiers still thought that Jeice was a female. It made some sense though, the red-skinned member of the Ginyu Force did somewhat look like a girl. Vegeta figured that it must have been the long hair and thin frame.

"I'm sure that that Burter guy pulled some strings to get her on the team. I mean, those two are always together." the second said stubbornly.

Vegeta knew that was an understatement. After all, he did catch the two in a heated kiss when he walked in on them in one of the many gyms on Frieza 79 to train. Of all of the gyms, he had to pick the one that had Burter and Jeice having a tongue battle, which they denied doing. Vegeta did mentally curse at that memory.

"I'm gonna guess you haven't see that gal fight?" the first asked. Turned out he was right.

"Wonder if that Burter has some kind of prediction ability?" the fifth member of the group suddenly said. Up until now, he hasn't uttered a word.

Vegeta's interest was slightly peaked at that. Not many beings were able to see the future after all. Vegeta kept eating, he didn't want the group to know that he was actually listening in on their conversation this time.

"What are you talking about? Burter just has height and speed, right?" the third asked.

"What I'm talking about is that Burter always seem to know when something really horrible's gonna happen." the fifth stated seriously.

"Now that I think about it... Before the Ginyu Force formed, Burter was on that Planet Granite mission. If I remember correctly, he pulled that white-haired chick aside with him and went off the route that the captain assigned. The captain was not happy and followed the two and asked them why they didn't follow orders. I think Burter's words were "That route's giving off really bad vibes, you have to use another route!" Of coarse the team captain wasn't happy and ordered Burter to head back to Frieza 79 for insubordination, Burter went back with his gal. The captain continued with the plan and went down the assigned route with his team. Umm... What happened next?" the third said.

"The entire squadron was killed in a sudden quake on that very route, five minutes after the captain sent Burter and Jeice back to base..." the fifth stated.

Vegeta stopped chewing for a bit.

"Not only that, but during the Planet Hydrogen mission, Burter also said not to drink the water on the planet because the smell from the water made his gut churn, even though there was barely any sent coming from the water, and the ones who did drink the water died by being dissolved from the inside out. And during the Planet Carbon mission, Burter said he told his squadron captain that the crystals were giving him a horrible feeling, and the ones who touched the crystals either lost their arm or their life. And lastly, after the mission on Planet Sulfur, Burter said that the food from the mess hall on Frieza 35 gave him a nasty feeling and didn't eat a single thing from there and he managed to convince Jeice not to eat anything there too, as it turned out the mess hall's food storages weren't in sanitary conditions and that unsanitary food caused thousand of troops to have a horrible case of diarrhea." the fifth explained.

"You're kidding!" the fourth exclaimed.

"I'm not, I've read those reports," the fifth stated.

Vegeta was amazed. It did seem like Burter had some kind of danger sensing sixth sense. But then again, they could just be spinning tales for entertainment.

}i{ End Flashback }i{

'So those stories weren't fabricated after all,' Vegeta thought as he watched as Goku vanished from Burter's line of sight.

Burter was looking around for the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, but to no avail. The blue giant was nearly scared out of his skin when he realized that Goku was right behind him. Goku gave a quip smile and said "I'm impressed that your lasting this long, you really are an elite fighter." Burter growled at that commemt. Not only was this Saiya-jin was making such a remark, but he was stronger and FASTER then Burter and he was hardly trying!

"Why don't you stop working for Frieza and join us," Goku suddenly said, and loud enough for everyone to hear. All preasent company were in utter shock.

"KAKARROT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Vegeta shouted at the other Saiya-jin. Krillin and Gohan were just at shocked at Vegeta, but they knew Goku better. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin always tries to see the good in everyone, even a villian. Apparently, Goku could see something good in this Ginyu Force member.

With a smile still on his face, Goku added "Don't worry, I'm sure Jeice'll agree and join us too. I know that you'll do better when you two aren't under Frieza's thumb." Burter couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy, this Saiya-jin, thought that being apart of Frieza's army, being apart of the Ginyu Force was holding him back. That was completely absurd!

Burter launched himself towards Goku and shouted "LIKE HELL I'LL EVER BETRAY THE GINYU FORCE!" Goku dodged the attack, easily, and in a blink of an eye. It didn't matter how many punches or kicks Burter threw Goku's way, the Saiya-jin always dodged them.

}i{ }i{

Captain Ginyu just finished burying all seven Dragon Ball in the ground, a good 15 paces away from Frieza's ship. Captain Ginyu did have to admit, those Namekians were clever. Making it so that you couldn't make a wish on the Dragon Balls unless you had all seven AND a password, or a location. Captain Ginyu frowned, he was upset that Frieza-sama didn't get his wish, but he'll get it soon, after he get to those three remaining Namekians that is.

"KAPTAIN!" Captain Ginyu recognized that voice. 'Wait, why's Jeice here?' the Captain thought when he turned his head towards the direction of the voice. When the Red Magma landed, Captain Ginyu noted that he was out of breath and was scared out of his mind. "K-k-a-p" Jeice stuttered out but then he started to hyperventilate, this wasn't good. Captain Ginyu placed his hands on Jeice's shoulders and told him to calm down and take some deep breaths. It was obvious to the captain that Jeice had something important to tell him, but the Red Magma needed to calm down, there was no way Captain Ginyu could understand Jeice when he was this freaked out.

When Jeice finally calmed down enough, he told the captain "Vegeta killed Guldo, and some weird warrior appeared and took Recoome down like that *snaps fingers*, and after that Burter's danger sense started actin' up, 'e sent me ta get ya, and when I was almost 'ere Burter's ki started gettin' really low. Please Kaptain, we need ta get back!" Captain Ginyu knew Jeice wasn't lying, the fear of loosing his life mate was almost too much for Jeice to handle and because of passed results, there was NO WAY Burter would EVER lie about his Danger Sense acting up. Captain Ginyu knew enough about it to know that when Burter says his Danger Sense was acting up in any way, SOMETHING HORRIBLE was bound to happen.

"Jeice, hold on to me. We're heading to the battlefield," Captain Ginyu stated in a calm tone, but on the inside he was worried for his men. Jeice did question why he had to. Captain Ginyu stated "Because you're obviously too stressed, and you know it's not good for you in your condition." The captain was right and Jeice knew that.

Captain Ginyu took ahold of Jeice and flew off at his max speed. No one messes with Captain Ginyu's team and gets away with it.

}i{ }i{

Goku decided it was time to finish the fight. After kicking Burter into the air and then elbowing him in the back, Goku used the momentum of Burter's fall as a power boost for his punch into the Ginyu's gut, not enough to kill him or draw blood but to knock him out. Goku gently placed the unconscious Ginyu on the ground.

Gohan ran to his father and Krillin wasn't too far behind. Vegeta simply stayed were he was. The Saiya-jin prince was disgusted with the low-class Saiya-jin's lied-back attitude and mercy for his enemies. Vegeta told the three Earthlings "We don't have time to lolligag! Frieza's probably already wished himself to be immortal by now!" "I don't think he did," Krillin stated making the prideful prince question how he would know that. Krillin answered "If the Namekian Dragon Balls are anything like the ones back on Earth, then the sky would have gone all dark when Shenron was summoned. It's been nothing but day since we got here." Vegeta did question who this Shenron was, which was answered by Gohan saying that Shenron was an Eternal Dragon and the one that grants the wishes when summoned from the Dragon Balls by using a password. Vegeta was surprised by this, it wasn't enough to just gather the Dragon Balls to get them to grant wishes but you needed a password to use them? And there was a dragon within these Dragon Balls? It did make some sense actually. (1)

Before anyone could do anything else, they heard a noise, and it was coming from the big blue Ginyu. As Burter regained consciousness, he rolled to his sore side, the side that Goku hit, and he covered the injury as he sluggishly sat up. Gohan and Krillin were shaking with fear the moment they saw Burter move. The guy was suppose to be out for longer, so how'd he regain consciousness so quickly?

As Goku kept his eyes on the Ginyu, he said "Since you're up now, I'm gonna assume that I'm missed your solar plexus. I'm also going to guess were able to move enough before I hit you so I'd miss. You really are an elite fighter." Burter growled and moved into a kneeling position. Goku was right, Burter was able to contort his body a bit in the midair fall, it was enough to escape getting knocked out cold for hours but not enough to escape getting damaged. Burter tried to stand, but the pain in his gut was preventing him from doing so.

It was a bit obvious that Burter was no longer a threat to the group. Goku said to Burter "Listen, I'm going say this one more time. You can stop working for Frieza and join us. If Frieza gives you any problems, we'll protect you and your family." Burter bared his teeth as he said in somewhat of a struggled tone "I told you before, I'll never betray the Ginyu Force." "I never said you had to leave your friends," Goku said simply. Burter gave Goku a surprised look. Goku continued "I only said for you to stop working for Frieza. I'm sure the rest of the Ginyu Force'll quit working for Frieza if I give 'em a good reason why." Burter couldn't believe what he was hearing, this guy, who defeated both him and Recoome without even using his max power, wanted them to turn over a new leaf. Was this guy in his right mind?

"What makes you think we can change that easily? Frieza-sama would kill us himself before we could even do a thing," Burter stated plainly. He needed to stall them long enough for Jeice to arrive with the captain, might as well play to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's delusion. It looks like Goku was buying it. "Would he really kill the Ginyu Force? All of them? Even Jeice and your unborn child?" Goku asked with all honestly. "F-F-Frieza-sama wouldn't go as far as to kill an unborn," Burter franticly shouted, forgetting his stalling plan. Vegeta finally voiced in, "I wouldn't put it passed that tyrant. In all honestly, I'm actually surprised that Frieza didn't kill Jeice the moment he heard that he was pregnant." Burter couldn't help but mutter "That's not true, it just..." Now Burter was completely lost in his thoughts about what he's been told.

Was Frieza really thinking about killing Jecie after the doctors told him the Ginyu's condition? Would Frieza really kill an unborn child, some one who was clearly no threat to the tyrant? Was the tyrant really planing on it? So many questions filled Burter's mind. Now that he thought about it, Burter did hear a couple of rumors on why Jeice was still alive even though he wasn't currently able to be in battle, the tallest Ginyu brushed it off as just that, a rumor. That was when he felt something churn in his chest, his Danger Sense was acting up. Burter moved to the right a bit and the next thing he knew, he had a fist in his sore left side.

}i{ }i{

The Saiya-jin prince pulled his fist out of Burter's gut, purple blood caking the white gloves that he wore. The tallest Ginyu fell to to the ground, his blood seeping out of the wound. "V-VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Goku shouted as Vegeta fired a big ki blast at the passed-out Recoome, killing the behemoth. Now Goku was furious. "THERE WAS NO REASON TO KILL THEM! THEY WEREN'T EVEN ABLE TO MOVE!" The Saiya-jin growled as he spat "Your softness makes me retch, as usual. You could have finished them easily. Showing mercy, pathetic... You're no Super Saiya-jin." "Super Saiya-jin?" Goku replied in utter confusion. Vegeta then stated "I guess you're proud to have gotten so strong, but you're still not enough to beat Frieza! You still don't know the terror you're up against!" Was this Frieza really that strong? (1)

}i{ }i{

Burter coughed up a good glob of blood. He covered his wound on his left side with his right hand, trying to stop the bleeding. How in the world did Burter survive that? Not that Burter was complaining or anything, but there was no way the Ginyu was going to move anytime soon.

Vegeta scrawled as he spat out "How the hell are you still alive?!" Then the prideful prince raised a hand at Burter, a blue orb appeared in the palm, and said "Oh well, I'll fix that." The only thing Burter could do was watch the Saiya-jin prepare his attack. Goku shouted at Vegeta to stop. A couple of thoughts came to Burter's head as he waited in anguish for Vegeta to kill him; the thought of not being able to be there for the birth of his child, the thought of not holding his child, the thought of leave his child and his chosen mate without him, and the thought of not being able to keep his promise to Chiiz.

A red ki blast got in-between Vegeta and Burter.

}i{ }i{

"GET AWAY FROM ME CHOSEN!" Jeice shouted as he flew down next to his love, Captain Ginyu was not to far away. How'd the Earthling and Vegeta miss those two kis? Captain Ginyu landed as Jeice tried to keep Burter consciousness. Captain Ginyu looked at the condition of the tallest member of his team, and the captain was not happy with what he was seeing. Jeice was keeping Burter conscious. Captain Ginyu told Jeice "You need to calm down. You have some experience being battlefield medic, right?" Jeice replied "Yeah, but it's been a while." Captain Ginyu stated "Just do your best to stop the bleeding. You never truly forget anything, when you start you'll remember." Jeice nodded and went to work. Captain Ginyu now turned fully to the enemies.

Goku whispered to Gohan and Krillin that he'll keep the Ginyu busy and "You go look for the Dragon Balls with the radar. I'll bet they left them by the spaceship. If I beat this guy, I'll come join you." Krillin stated that they needed to hurry before Frieza finds the Grand Elder. The two shortest fighters then flew off. Captain Ginyu didn't care about the "runts", no he wanted to take on the to Saiya-jins, as revenge for his team. Goku told Vegeta that they needed to work as a team and that he knew that Vegeta got a power boost from recovering from his near death injuries. Just before the start of the fight Vegeta took off, leaving Goku to deal with the captain. Captain Ginyu saw an opening and took it, elbowing Goku in the face.

}i{ }i{

Jeice decided it would be best to burn the wound close, it was going to hurt but it needed to be done. "Chosen, ya need ta stay with me, talk ta me, please, I need ya ta focus on me while I do this," the white-haired Ginyu said as he held The tallest Ginyu's left hand with his left hand and placed his right hand on the bleeding wound. Burter managed to get out "I-I'll d-do m-my b-best." "Good, now, girl names," Jeice said as he focused a small amount of ki into the palm of his right hand. Burter chuckled a bit and said "You're really... Asking about... That now?" A smile appeared on the red's face when he said "Well , we neva really went over it that well." Jeice started to work on Burter's wound. "Well... The only thing... That Recoome and Guldo... Suggested was... Cream... But... It sounds... So... I don't know..." Burter got out before grunting in pain. "Too Guldo and Recoome," Jeice stated as Burter nodded at that. The blue one smiled a bit as he said "No offense... To them... But... It's too simple." "Well, simple is what those two are about," Jeice said as the smell of burning flesh and blood filled his nostrils. "Aisukurīmu (2)..." Burter said softly. "Nani?" Jeice said looking at his Chosen, but was still closing the wound. "For a girl, Aisukurīmu," Burter said with a soft smile and then added "Chedā... If it's a... Boy... And... Aisukurīmu... If it's a... Girl." Jeice could feel a tear roll down his cheek "It's agreed Chosen." Burter gripped Jeice's hand as he said "Don't... Don't cry my love... I... I'm not going... To leave you... I... Promised... Chiiz... That I won't leave your side... And I'm not... Going to... Break that promise." Jeice was gripping Burter's hand as he did his best to use his free hand to burn close the wounds with his ki. Jeice was really hoping that he could stop the bleeding in time, there was no way he was letting his Chosen die on him. Meanwhile in the air, Goku and Ginyu exchanged blows and blocks. The fight was as close to a standstill as could be.

}i{ }i{

The two fighters blew each other a good two meters away from one another. Goku was really pissed at Vegeta, bailing on him like that, he needed to end this fight quickly and get to his friend and son as soon as he can. Captain Ginyu finally spoke "Tell me was it Vegeta who killed my men and severely injured Burter?" Goku did tell him that that was true. Captain Ginyu now knew what he needed to do, finish this fighter off quickly and kill Vegeta when the chance arises.

Captain Ginyu powered up and launched a series of attacks on Goku. They were still dead even, pardon the pun. That was when Captain Ginyu stated "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you're concealing your true strength? Were you planing on saving it until you meet Frieza-sama? You're not going to get far by underestimating me! It's not often that I get to enjoy a battle, so get serious and fight." Goku agreed to use his full power and told Captain Ginyu to watch his scouter as he did. Captain Ginyu commented that he didn't need it and estimated Goku's ki level around 85,000.

When Goku powered up, the scouter confirmed Captain Ginyu's therory, but then the numbers kept going up. 90,000 then 100,000 then 110,000, it just kelt on increasing. Once Goku was done, his ki level was 180,000! No wonder he defeated Recoome so easily. "Let me tell you just one thing, this is nothing compared to when I use my ki in bursts," Goku stated plainly. Bursts? Wait a minute... That was when Captain Ginyu exclaimed "You... You Must Be... The Legend... The Super Saiya-jin!" "?! "Vegeta said something about that too... I wish somebody would explain it to me..." Goku stated plainly and then added "Listen, you don't seem like a bad guy and I don't want to waste time fighting you nor do I want to kill you." That's when Captain Ginyu realized it, and he stated "The Legend of the Super Saiya-jin tells that he will love bloodshed and battles above all else. You're no Super Saiya-jin! You may have tried to become one, but you failed!" Goku had no idea what he was talking about. With an evil grin on his face, Captain Ginyu said "You are stronger then me, I'll give you that... But that's what I've been waiting for... Heh heh heh heh." Now Goku was really confused.

"Keptain!" Jeice shouted as he flew to the battle scene. Captain Ginyu looked towards his second in command. The white-haired Ginyu stopped a good distance away and told his captain "Keptain, I stopped the bleedin', but 'e's already lost a good amount of blood already. 'e's conscious, but not for long. We really need ta get 'im inta a rejuvenation tank." Captain Ginyu nodded he took off his scouter and said "Understood. Hold my scouter for a minute Jeice." and tossed the other Ginyu his scouter. Jeice caught it easily, he knew exactly what his captain was planing on doing.

Captain Ginyu punched himself in the chest, hard, and deep within his muscles. Goku was flabbergasted as he was thinking that the captain completely lost his mind. Captain Ginyu dug his fist deeper into his chest, making Goku confirm that the captain was insane. As Captain Ginyu pull his fist out of his chest and said "You... You aren't a Super Saiya-jin... But I've taken a liking to your powerful body..." That didn't sound creepy at all, nope, and Goku wasn't a bit weirded out... Okay, Goku was weirded out, especially by the fact that Captain Ginyu had a gaping hole in his chest when he said that.

The captain spread his arms out and shouted "CHANGE NOW" Now Captain Ginyu was in Goku's body and Goku was in Captain Ginyu's body. "Wh-what... Happened?! Wh-why... Why am I... O-over there?!" Goku asked as he clutched the wound in his... Er, Captain Ginyu's... Er... How am I suppose to write this?... Okay lets go with Goku-in-Ginyu's-body and Ginyu-in-Goku's-body. Hoping that no one's going to get too confused.

Ginyu-in-Goku's-body smirked and said "Slow, aren't we? I switched our bodies." Goku-in-Ginyu's-body was in complete shock, but it did explained why he had purple hands.

Jeice flew towards Ginyu-in-Goku's-body and handed him his scouter back. Ginyu-in-Goku's-body put the scouter on and said "Good, now lets get Burter back to the ship and get him into a rejuvenation tank." Jeice nodded and both flew back to their fallen comrade. Jeice was the first to get there and told Burter "Chosen, the Keptain used his body switchin' ability on that Goku guy, all right? We're gunna take ya back ta tha ship and get ya inta a rejuvenation tank." Burter nodded as Jeice gently moved him into a sitting position. Ginyu-in-Goku's-body kneeled down so that Jeice could get Burter on his back. Once Ginyu-in-Goku's-body was lifting Burter with ease. The two able bodied Ginyus took to the air, Ginyu-in-Goku's-body told Goku-in-Ginyu's-body "Bye-bye Saiya-jin." The remaining Ginyus flew off leaving the injured man behind. As they flew towards Frieza's ship, Ginyu-in-Goku's-body also took a hold of Jeice and stated "It'll be quicker this way and you don't need anymore stress right now." Jeice knew the captain was right, the white-haired Ginyu was already stressed over the fact that he could loose his life mate. So Ginyu-in-Goku's-body carried the two other Ginyus as he flew at a pretty fast speed. Captain Ginyu could get use to this body.

}i{ }i{

As the remaining Ginyus flew into the ship, they immediately went to the room with the rejuvenation tanks (they came into the ship through a different route and completely missed the Earthlings and Vegeta). Because Vegeta blew up the newer rejuvenation tank model, the Ginyus had to use the older models. Luckily, there were two working tanks. Jeice immediately went to the control panel to one of the older modeled rejuvenation tank and typed in the order to open the tank's hatch. Once the tank was open, Ginyu-in-Goku's-body placed Burter into the tank. After that was done, Jeice helped with getting the breathing mask on the giant and placing the sensors patches onto the blue Ginyu's temples. When that was done, Jeice punched in the order to close the tank and fill it with the healing fluid.

Once the tank was filled, Jeice moved away from the control panel and placed a hand on the glass of the tank. "Don't worry Jeice, he'll recover," Ginyu-in-Goku's-body stated, making his second in command jump a bit when he saw his captain in his new body. It was going to take some time for him to get use to the captain's new look.

Ginyu-in-Goku's-body placed a hand on Jeice's shoulder and said "Jeice, why don't you sleep for a bit." Jeice didn't want to, but the captain stated "Jeice, you're completely stressed, you need to rest a bit. It's gonna take a while for Burter to completely heal, and I'm sure the last thing he want's to see when he wakes up is you like this." Jeice looked at his Chosen for a bit. Ginyu-in-Goku's-body sighed and said "Do I need to order you to sleep?" Jeice turned to his captain and said "No! No, but maybe I'll just take a little nap." Ginyu-in-Goku's-body stated "As long as you get some rest, that's fine." The captain then added "Listen Jeice, I'm not trying to get on your case or anything, but now with Recoome and Guldo gone, this baby is even more important to the Ginyu Force now more then ever and you need to keep yourself as healthy as you can right now." Jeice looked to the ground, the captain was right again. "I... Understand kaptain. I'ma gunna take a nap here *points to a medical bed nearby*." Ginyu-in-Goku's-body nodded and said "That's fine. Sleep as long as you want, alright. I'm gonna be outside, so I can get use to this body and wait for Frieza-sama to return. And if Vegeta gets here first, I'll kill him." Jeice said okay and then added "And Kaptain, Burter and I agreed that if we have a girl, we're callin' 'er Aisukurīmu." Ginyu-in-Goku's-body was relatively surprised by this but he smiled and said "It's a good name." Jeice smiled back as he walked to the bed. Ginyu-in-Goku's-body left the room to head outside.

Jeice laid on the bed, which could have used a few pillows and a better mattress. He rolled to the tank that was healing his Chosen. It felt weird being in a bed without his life mate, but it was just for now. Jeice already took his scouter off and it was currently on the control panel stand. He closed his eyes. He knew once the captain explained the situation to Frieza-sama, things will be fine, especially since Captain Ginyu now had a stronger body. Jeice smiled a bit, he was happy to be under the command of Captain Ginyu, the greatest captain in the universe. Jeice finally dozed off, completely unaware to what was happening just outside the ship.

}i{ }i{

On the next chapter of DBZ Touch of Red and Blue: Namek pt3;

Meanwhile, behind a giant boulder, Jeice hugged Dende closer to him. He couldn't believe what Frieza just said! About the Ginyu Force! How could he? After all of those loyal years of service? How could he?

"I do admit their lack of intelligence also came in handy," Frieza said not really caring about his enemies interest. Jeice was puzzled by that. "Especially when I killed Chiiz and told the doctors to tell Jeice that she had a relapse and died. He actually believed that, and easily at that," Frieza continued, making Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta wonder what the tyrant was talking about.

Back with Dende and Jeice. Dende could feel Jeice grip him even tighter, it caused him to look up at the Ginyu and saw that his eyes were wide and filled with anger. Not for the fact that Frieza was calling him an idiot, but for the fact that the tyrant just admitted that HE, himself, killed Chiiz.

}i{ }i{

1: I'm aware that the conversation about Vegeta telling Goku that he's no match for Frieza came after kills the two Ginyus came first and the talk about the Dragon Balls comes after that, but it plays better in this story when they're switched.

2: Aisukurīmu is Japanese for ice cream.

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : Okay, I kind of revealed more then I wanted to for the Next Chapter Preview, but it works. Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome. Until next chapter.


	5. Namek pt 3

ZY: Chapter 4... HOORAY!

}i{ }i{

Touch of Blue and Red DBZ: Chapter 4, Namek pt3

}i{ }i{

Burter and Jeice were walking down a corridor on the main base of Frieza 79. They specifically took the time off to watch it and they're not going to miss it. They stopped in front of a fighting rink. They wanted to watch one specific fighter. Currently, that fighter was wiping the floor with the other.

The fighter was tall (taller than Jeice but shorter than Burter) and thin, had blue skin, sunny yellow hair that was in the shape in a mohawk with a long thick strand hanging in front of his face, and emerald green eyes. This fighter was easily faster, stronger, and had better control over their ki then the other warriors. The two Ginyus watched the battle in utter joy. Their child was doing much better then they expected, definitely a perfect Ginyu Force candid. Their child slammed a warrior into the wall and started pulverizing another. Burter and Jeice couldn't be any prouder.

}i{ }i{

Their child was happily relaying the best parts of the entrance battle. Hovering next to Burter and Jeice as they headed to their destination. Their child had a little bit of Jeice's accent, which Burter thought was adorable. The taller ruffled his child's hair during a particularly happy explanation on making a fighter's head go through the wall. Neither of the two Ginyus could figure out how their child got natural blond hair, considering that Jeice had white hair and Burter didn't have any hair.

Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) met up with the little family. The captain was happy that two of his fighters made a great kid, sed kid was also an amazing warrior too. A perfect Ginyu Force perspective. The kid loved fighting almost as much as Recoome, must have been because he taught the kid to fight. To put simply, the other Ginyus were the kid's honorary uncles. Things couldn't be any more perfect. Jeice opened his eyes.

}i{ }i{

The Red Magma blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. 'A dream?' Jeice thought as he got up from the med bed. When he was on his feet, he stretched, getting all the stiffness out of his muscles. 'Guess I really was tired. Kaptain was right when 'e said I needed ta rest a bit,' thought the Ginyu member during his stretching. When Jeice was done, he walked over to the rejuvenation tank that Burter was in. Jeice looked over the control panel to see how his mate's healing progress was going. At the moment the Azure Hurricane was asleep, sleeping while being healed in the rejuvenation tank was a good thing, it helped the healing along better. It wouldn't be long until Burter was completely healed. Jeice breathed a sigh of relief, his Chosen was going to be fine. The Red Magma placed a hand on his stomach without really thinking about it. The baby could feel its carrier's relief. Burter was fine and Captain Ginyu has a stronger body, Jeice couldn't help but be somewhat relief.

That feeling only lasted until the door to the med bay opened.

}i{ }i{

Vegeta, Gogan, Krillin, and a barley conscious, beaten up Goku stared straight at the Ginyu Force member and sed Ginyu was staring right at them. Something wasn't right. Before Jeice could do anything, Vegeta said in an arrogant tone "So, this is were you've been hiding." But Jeice wasn't listening to the Saiya-jin prince, no, he was looking right at Goku. "K-k-kap-tain?" Jeice asked nervously. Krillin frowned and said "If you're talking about that guy who took control of Goku's body, then don't bother, he's gone." Jeice immediately denied that that was possible and told his "captain" to stop this awful joke. That enthusiasm was immediately crushed when Goku said "Sorry Mrs. but Krillin's telling the truth." Jeice took a few steps back in utter disbelief. 'Kaptain Ginyu... Lost...' Jeice thought before his back was against the wall. "I-it... Can't be..." Jeice said as he slid to his knees, back still against the wall. Captain Ginyu lost and somehow this Goku guy got his body back, this couldn't be real. Maybe Jeice was still asleep and was just having a nightmare.

A shadow loomed over Jeice. The Ginyu nervously looked up to see Vegeta standing over him. The Saiya-jin prince stated "Well it looks like you and Burter are the only ones left of the so-called Fearsome Ginyu Force." Jeice's eyes widened with fear and his face paled. He had to wake up, he must be dreaming. That idea was immediately tossed out the window when Vegeta grabbed Jeice by the hair and pulled him to his feet and the Saiya-jin prince didn't do it gently. Jeice grabbed Vegeta's wrist, trying to get the Saiya-jin to let go. Jeice could easily use his Crusher Ball to force Vegeta let go of his hair, but he couldn't risk missing and hitting his Chosen. The other three didn't really like what Vegeta was doing to the Ginyu, but they didn't really know what to do at the moment.

"Here's the deal, Snow-chan," Vegeta said in a threatening tone. Jeice looked at Vegeta with angry eyes, the Ginyu HATED that nickname, not even Burter gets away with calling him that. Vegeta grip tighten as he said "I'm only gonna say this once so listen carefully. Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll be generous and let you and Burter live, for now." That wasn't making Jeice like the Saiya-jin any more then he did, and that's not saying much. Vegeta then added "On the condition that you be a good boy and obey me." Jeice glared at the Saiya-jin. Vegeta smirked, held out his free hand, aimed it at the rejuvenation tank that Burter was in, and said "Well then, I guess I'll make sure that the baby you're carrying never meets its father." Jeice immediately shout "V-V-Vegeta! Don't! Please! Ginyu Force Rule 3 states not to fight or kill anyone who is in a state or in a place of healing." Vegeta stated that he didn't care about those damn Ginyu Force rules and told Jeice to either obey or he'll kill Burter, and tightened his grip on the Ginyu's hair.

Jeice could feel the painful stinging in his scalp and his eyes. "P-please, s-stop... I-I'll o-obey... I'll obey... J-just leave me Chosen be, please..." the Ginyu begged as a small tear run down his cheek. He didn't want to loose the last person who really mattered to him.

Vegeta smirked and said "Good choice." and he tossed Jeice towards the free rejuvenation tank. Jeice in turn managed to catch himself before he collided with the control panel of that tank, he looked at the Saiya-jin prince. Vegeta ordered the Ginyu to activate the tank to heal Kakorrot. Jeice went to work immediately, he was not going to let Vegeta have an excuse to kill his Chosen.

The control panel looked like it's been used as a table. Jeice couldn't help but be rather disappointed at that, it must have been because he was a former medic. He assumed that the late head medic on this ship figured that they weren't going to use the out-dated models after the newer models were installed. Jeice used his left arm to cleared off the panel, causing the items to fall to the ground. One of those items was a needle. Goku freaked when he saw it and tried to run away, which was very difficult in his condition. As he was begging to not give him a shot, Jeice was in a state of shock, watching the sene and thought 'This is a guy who 'as a power level of at least 180,000 and 'e's scared of a little needle?' After a second or so of Krillin keeping a grip on the fleeing Saiya-jin and Gohan being disappointed about his father's reaction to the object, Jeice finally said "Ano... Ya don't need ta get a shot for tha Rejuvenation tank." Goku calmed down immediately.

}i{ }i{

After Goku was in the tank, with the breathing mask and temple patches on, Jeice pushed the button that filled the tank with the healing fluid. "Ano, the t-tanks in this r-room are a bit older, but t-they should 'eal 'im just f-fine," Jeice explained nervously when he saw that the Earthling were absolutely amazed by the tank. Krillin looked at Jeice and asked "He won't drown, will he?" Jeice shook his head and said "Nahh, 'e's not gunna. These tanks are equip with breathing masks, they allow tha person ta breath even when they're completely submerge in tha 'ealing liquid." Gohan turned to the Ginyu and said "You're pretty knowledgeable with this tech. Did the other Ginyus have to learn this stuff too?" Jeice shook his head and answered "Don't think they did, as far as I know. Burter knows some, but that because of me." Krillin was somewhat surprised, it did appeared that this Ginyu had some medical training but it seemed like he was the only one who actually did. The bald fighter wondered how some one in the medical field became a warrior (1).

Vegeta interrupted the conversation by saying "If you lot are finished talking, we'll need to get the runts some battle clothes." "Huh? Battle clothes... You mean like yours?" Krillin asked as he pointed to the armor that Vegeta wore. "Yes, now come. This includes you Snow-chan," Vegeta spat as he motioned the three to follow. Jeice muttered "Quit calling me that." Vegeta scoffed and said "I'll call you what I want. Besides if you try anything funny, Burter's not coming out of that tank alive." Jeice really glared at Vegeta, not that the Earthlings could blame him. After all the Saiya-jin prince was threatening the Ginyu's love and the father of the baby that sed Ginyu was carrying.

}i{ }i{

Vegeta tossed two undershirts to the Earthlings and told them to take off their clothes and put the undershirts on. As the Earthlings did so, Jeice notice something, well... More on the line of smelling something. The Red Magma sniffed the air a bit. Yup, he smelt something (Not the bad kind of something) and it was coming from the smallest Earthling. "Ano, Goohon..." Jeice finally said. Gohan looked up from putting on his new boots and said "It's Gohan, my name is Gohan." Jeice apologized and asked "Gohan, by your planet's standards, you're a child, right?" Gohan was relatively surprised by that question, but he nodded and said he was five. Krillin did ask Jeice how he knew that Gohan was a kid. Jeice explained "Me species 'as a sharp sense of smell. We can pick up even tha faintest oder and we even use our noses to fine our Chosen Life Mates (2)." Gohan piped in a "Is that why you're with Burter-san?" Jeice said with a soft hue of purple on his cheeks "That's one reason." The Ginyu couldn't help but think about what could have happened if he knew that Gohan was a child during that battle, thing definitely would have been different. Vegeta heard the conversation, he didn't say anything, but he now knew why Jeice never got anywhere near Dodoria, the guy had an oder around him.

After the two Earthlings had the undershirts on Vegeta tossed the them battle jackets, similar to the one Jeice was wearing except without the Ginyu Force logo, and stated that they were lucky that Frieza had some men around their size. The two looked at the armor and wondered out loud how they put it on, after all the bottom wasn't large enough to fit their shoulders. Vegeta explained that the material that the armor and cloth was not only strong but also flexible and stretches. The two got the armor on easily. Both were surprised about how light the stuff was.

Krillin ask how long until Goku gets better. Vegeta stated "With his condition, he should be fully healed in an hour." Jeice interrupted by saying "Actually, it should be a bit closer ta around 45 minutes or so." The three looked at Jeice. "What? Factoring in tha tanks healin' rate, tha healing rate of the person's species, and tha effect of tha tank of tha species. It's not that 'ard ta calculate an estimate, but Burter could give ya a more exact numba," Jeice explained somewhat forgetting his position. Vetega spat "I'll let that slide this time because it was somewhat useful, but go against my word again and Burter's a dead man." Jeice gulped "U-understood sir." Vegeta mockingly replied "Sir?" Jeice gulped again and stuttered "U-und-ders-stood, V-Vegeta-sama." that made the Saiya-jin smirk. Jeice was really hating Vegeta right now.

Krillin suddenly stated that he had to get to the Grand Elder's and said "Freiza might already be there, but we can't do anything without the password to call out Shenron." Jeice did wonder who or what this "Shenron" was. Gohan offered to go with him, but Krillin stated that it'll be better if the kid stayed here. The bald Earthling then flew off.

}i{ }i{

Vegeta was sleeping against one of the ship's legs, leaving Gohan and Jeice to guard the Dragon Balls. The Prince stated not to wake him until Krillin returns. Gohan noticed that Jeice was absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. "You okay?" Gohan asked the white-haired Ginyu. Jeice shook his head and said "I can't 'elp but think that Vegeta's acting weird." Gohan blinked and asked "How so?" Jeice took a deep breath and said "Threatening ta kill me Chosen. I mean, it would 'ave been easier for 'im ta threaten ta kill tha baby, not that I'ma complaining or nuthin', but 'e chooses ta threaten ta kill Burter instead. It's like 'e's trying ta pretend that tha baby doesn't exist. Not ta mention 'e didn't attack me when I went ta get tha Kaptain." Gohan was a bit surprised, Jeice did have a point. Wait a minute... "How'd you know that Vegeta was going to attack you but didn't!" Gohan asked the moment he realized that. Jeice explained that as he was flying off, he locked his scouter on Burter's ki and as he was doing so, his scouter told him that Vegeta was preparing for an attack but as soon as it registered it disappeared. Gohan did think it was odd that Vegeta was acting so off character, but he wasn't going to pretend to understand what the Saiya-jin prince was thinking.

"Hey, Jeice-san..." Gohan asked and Jeice replied yes. "When we beat Frieza... Would you and Burter-san come with us to Earth and live there." Gohan said in a tone that was somewhat in-between nervous and serious. Jeice blinked a bit and then said "Do ya really think ye can defeat 'im? All of ya?"Gohan nodded and said with great enthusiasm "Yeah! When dad heals and when we wish back our friends, we'll beat Frieza, and then we can go back to Earth, and you can raise your baby there with Burter-san!" Jeice wasn't sure what the child meant by wishing back theses friends, but seeing the happiness in Gohan's eyes really seem to warm his heart.

'That spirit,' Jeice thought as he watched the child's eyes light up. 'It's just like hers.' the next thin Gohan knew, Jeice was on his knees, holding him in a complete hug. Gohan wasn't sure why the Ginyu did it, but he did know it was a bit weird. "Ano..." Gohan said, which caused Jeice pull away saying "Sorry, sorry. That was inappropriate of me, sorry. I just... It's just... Ya just, remind me of her. Sorry." 'Who was he talking about?' Gohan couldn't help thinking.

There was a growl coming from Jeice's stomach. The Red Magma turned purple as Gohan asked when was the last time he ate. Jeice replied that he ate breakfast before the Ginyu Force was summoned to Namek, but then vomited a ways away from their current location from when he was getting the captain. Gohan suggested that he eat something, after all, he had a growing fetus to take care of. Another growl sounded. Jeice said that he'll go back to the ship to find something to eat and asked if Gohan wanted anything. Gohan politely declined the offer, said he was going to wait for the other Earthling to come back, and with that Jeice went back to the ship.

}i{ }i{

Five minutes after Jeice went into the ship, Gohan could sense two suppressed kis. It was Krillin and a young Namekian, Dende. Gohan was surprised that Krillin came back so quickly. The bald Earthling explained that Dende was already on his way to find them. Krillin noticed that both Vegeta and Jeice were nowhere to be seen. Gohan explained that Jeice went back inside the ship to eat because he hasn't eaten anything in a good while and that Vegeta was asleep. "Okay, listen, this is the break we need! We gotta get all seven Dragon Balls out here without Vegeta noticing! He can't know what's happening until after Shenron comes out," Krillin said to the two. They weren't going to waste this opportunity, so the three took all seven Dragon Balls and flew away with them.

}i{ }i{ About Ten Minutes Later }i{ }i{

Jeice was on his second plate of food when he happened to glance out a window in the mess hall. It was pitch black outside. 'What tha?' Jeice thought as he walked up to the window. ' 'Ow is it night? This planet 'ave multiple suns so there's no way this planet could 'ave a night?' that was when he saw a pillar of light in the corner of the window, inside the pillar was a ginormous green dragon. "What's that?" Jeice couldn't help but say. He place his hands on the glass to try to get a better view of the strange creature. That must have been the "Shenron" thing from the Dragon Balls that grants the wishes, but why was it so far away?

Suddenly the dragon disappeared and the sky returned to day. Now Jeice was confused. What happened? Where'd the dragon go? Why did the sky turn back to day? So many questions and Jeice knew the only way for him to get any answers, he had to go to were the dragon appeared. But he had to check on Burter and Kakoku, Gokurot, or whatever that Saiya-jin's name was. Jeice flew towards the rejuvenation tank room. He checked the panels of both tanks. It looked like Burter would be finished first and the Saiya-jin would finish a minute or so after. The Red Magma set both tanks to automatically open when the healing is done. The scouter that Jeice left in the room started going haywire. Was the thing broken or something? When Jeice picked the scouter up it blew up. What's going on? Jeice knew that he had to find out. He left the ship and flew in the direction he saw the dragon. He flew low so not to attract attention.

}i{ }i{

It was a battle field, plane and simple. Jeice was hiding behind some rock mounts, near were he saw a young Namekian heal a badly damaged Vegeta. Jeice could smell the Namekian's sent and could tell that he was a child. The Red Magma was impressed that the kid could do something like that. He wasn't exactly thrilled when Vegeta kicked the Nakekian child close to were he was hiding. The Saiya-jin prince told the child to be thankful he didn't kill the kid. Jeice felt his stomach drop as he peeked around the boulders he was behind. He saw Frieza, well he saw what he thought was Frieza, that Frieza looked completely different from the Frieza he saw when he arrived on Namek. Vegeta confirmed that that sleek white and purple creature was Frieza. 'Guess the rumors about Frieza-sama 'aving transformations were true,' Jeice thought. He saw Frieza lift his hand and shot a laser from his index finger. The laser was heading right towards the Namekian child!

}i{ }i{

After seeing a crater where Dende was, Frieza happily stated "Now you can't come back to life anymore. Shame that I went a little overboard with killing that little Namekian." The Earthlings, Piccolo, and Vegeta could sense it, but it seems like the tyrant couldn't sense it. Dende was alive and it seems like Jeice was the one who saved him! Frieza brushed of the looks on the group's faces as one of pure shock from witnessing the little Namekian's death.

}i{ }i{

Dende didn't know what was going on, all he knew was he was being held by some one he didn't know, and that the person's hand was covering his mouth. Dende could hear the person whisper to him softly "Calm down, I'ma not gunna 'urt ya. Shhhh, keep quite or they'll find ya're still alive." Dende looked up to see Jeice. Now the child was confused, why did this person save him? That question was answered immediately when Dende put his hand on Jeice's abdomen. The Namekian could sense another life inside. 'Oh, he's carrying an egg! That's why he saved me! His protective instinct must be active because of that egg,' Dende though as he began to relax a bit. The young Namekian knew from when Cargo was an egg that when the protective instinct is activated it'll cause a person to protect any young children from harm. Guess it's a good thing Dende was still a young one.

}i{ }i{

From what Jeice and Dende could see, which wasn't very much. It looked like the older Namekian and the two Earthling were trying to subliminally coax Frieza away from where Jeice and Dende were hiding. It was working, Frieza had no idea that they were moving him away from that location. Vegeta seemed to be able to keep up with Frieza. The Red Magma couldn't understand how the Saiya-jin prince got such a power up, but when Vegeta stated that he was a Super Saiya-jin, it made things somewhat clearer. Jeice knew he heard the term Super Saiya-jin somewhere... Wait, never mind, Vegeta still couldn't keep up with Frieza's speed and power. Urg... All of these fast movements were making Jeice's head spin.

After Frieza hit Vegeta a few times and tossing him towards Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin, the tyrant said "If that's all you have Vegeta, then you can just die right here. But, before I kill you, tell me, how did you and your two little friends managed to defeat the Ginyu Force?" None of the four said a single word. That irritated the tyrant, so he started talking "Well, I guess if you tried you three could have easily kill those imbosols." the Earthlings couldn't believe their ears! Did this guy actually just insult his LOYAL Elite Fighting Force? Frieza continued "I mean those idiots hardly take anything seriously. Not to mention those idiotic poses they somehow come up with are just as stupid as they are." The Earthlings were in utter shock, they easily remembered how loyal Burter and Captain Ginyu were to the tyrant. Was Frieza really that evil? To really not care about his loyal warriors?

Meanwhile, behind a giant boulder, Jeice hugged Dende closer to him. He couldn't believe what Frieza just said! About the Ginyu Force! How could he? After all of those loyal years of service? How could he?

"I do admit their lack of intelligence also came in handy," Frieza said not really caring about his enemies interest. Jeice was puzzled by that. "Especially when I killed Chiiz and told the doctors to tell Jeice that she had a relapse and died. He actually believed that, and easily," Frieza continued, making Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta wonder what the tyrant was talking about.

Back with Dende and Jeice. Dende could feel Jeice grip him even tighter, it caused him to look up at the Ginyu and saw that his eyes were wide and filled with anger. Not for Frieza calling him an idiot, but for the fact that the tyrant just admitted that HE, himself, killed Chiiz.

There was no way Jeice could just sit by and hide anymore. He placed the Namekian child by the boulder, telling him to stay there and keep quite.

}i{ }i{

When Frieza was about to kill Vegeta, a red ki ball struck him right in the chest. That cause all present company gasped in utter amazement. They didn't think the red Ginyu had it in him to actually attack Frieza. Now the tyrant was mad, but apparently not as mad as Jeice. The Ginyu took advantage of Frieza's moment of confusion to attack the tyrant at point blank. "Y-you're still alive?! How?" Frieza gasped out the moment he realized that it was Jeice that was attacking him. The Crusher Balls were doing all the talking.

The Earthlings, Piccolo, and even Vegeta were quite surprised by this very strange turn of events. The Ginyu seemed to be holding his own against Frieza, but it wasn't enough. The tyrant started hitting the Ginyu back, hard. But that still didn't stop Jeice, not with the rage surging through his veins.

}i{ }i{

The four knew they had to intervene. Okay, yeah, they knew why Jeice was enraged, somewhat, but the Ginyu was carrying a child and they knew Frieza wasn't going to show any mercy. So they took to the air, but not before the tyrant managed to punch the Ginyu in the face. Even though he was somewhat dazed, Jeice was still able to land a few blow, but each hit seemed to weaken every time. It doesn't look like the Ginyu wasn't going to last very long.

Frieza decided that Jeice was being a bother, so he waited until the Ginyu got closer and then kneed him in the stomach, HARD. Jeice was completely paralyzed, from both the pain and the shock. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende (whom by the way was still hiding) were just as shocked as the Ginyu. Frieza used the moment to punch Jeice in the face and sent him flying passed the Earthlings (including Piccolo, since technically he's from Earth) and crashing into the ground. The Earthlings immediately flew towards the fallen fighter. Vegeta could only watch, for some reason he couldn't move.

}i{ }i{

Krillin shouted if he was alright. Jeice managed to moved into a kneeling position, that's when the Earthlings could see that the Ginyu's left arm was completely broken. It looked like his humerus was broken in probably two or three places, and both his radius and ulna bones were also broken and both were sticking out of his arm in different places (3). Purple blood was oozing out of his broken arm, nose, and split lip, and there was a bruises that covered his entire left cheek. Jeice was clutching his abdomen rather than his broken arm. From what they could sense, the baby was okay, for now. The Ginyu explained that he used his left arm to block/absorb the strike from Frieza and used that same arm to absorb the impact of the fall. Even though he was practically out of energy, Jeice still wanted to fight. Rage was still flowing.

Jeice tried to stand up, but Piccolo griped the Ginyu's broken arm, forcing him back to his knees. Jeoce look up at the Namekian, whom was sporting a serious look. "Do you really think you can continue fighting in this condition?" Piccolo asked the Ginyu. He in turn tried to argue, but Piccolo didn't give him the chance. "Do you think that rage is worth fighting Frieza?" Jeice was about to answer, but Piccolo cut him off by saying in a stern voice "Is that rage worth your life? Your child's life?" Gohan pipped up by added "And is that rage worth leaving Burter-san alone?" Now Jeice was quite, he lowered his head and said softly, so soft that Krillin and Gohan almost missed it, "... No..." Okay, didn't expect Piccolo to say something like THAT. Gohan knew his teacher had a heart, that was just very, very, very, very hard to see.

During this Vegeta was fighting Frieza. For some reason, the Saiya-jin was MAD. He was now going at Frieza with all he's got, or has left. The tyrant either didn't understand or care why Vegeta was so enrage. All he knew was that there was a piece of trash that needed to be taken care of.

}i{ }i{

The Earthling needed to get Jeice to Dende and get them away from the battlefield without Frieza knowing, which was near impossible but they had to try. Krillin and Gohan managed to help Jeice to his feet. The Ginyu was woozy from the blows to the head and the blood lost so he needed help staying on his feet. His arm needed to be fixed or there would be a good chance of him needing to get that arm removed. Jeice figured that he either his hit head harder then he thought or the blood lost, because now everything looked like big blobs of blurry colors.

The next thing Jeice realized was that he had something around his throat and it was tightening with every passing second. Now whatever was around his neck hoisted him off his feet. It kind of felt like someone's cold hand. Jeice tried to focus his vision, but all he could make out was a white blur with some purple... Oh... It's Frieza, isn't it...

}i{ }i{

At first the Earthlings didn't know how it happened, but it happened. Frieza got away from Vegeta and was now choking the life out of Jeice! The Red Magma weakly tried to pry the tyrant's hand off of his throat, but it was no use, he was out of energy, was lightheaded from the blood loss, and he could only use one arm. Jeice could feel his own nails digging into his skin as tried to force the tyrant's hand off his throat, but Frieza kept tightening his grip. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan tried to attack Frieza, but the tyrant sent them flying with a flick of his tail.

Now, Vegtea was attacking Frieza, whom was deflecting all of the Saiya-jin's strikes with one hand while choking Jeice with the other. It was an unsettling sight, a very unsettling sight. Frieza struck Vegeta, causing the Saiya-jin to crash into a nearby boulder. Jeice couldn't breath, Frieza had an iron grip on the Ginyu's throat and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. Vegeta struggled to lift his head to see what was happening. Frieza sneered and said "It appears that you're at your limit Vegeta. I suppose I should just finish things now."

Jeice's right arm fell to his side and went limp, he was no longer struggling, no longer moving. The Earthlings and Vegeta could no longer sense Jeice's ki.

}i{ }i{

Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and even Vegeta had a terrifyingly shocked look on all of their faces. It wasn't just the fact that the tyrant suffocated Jeice, it was the fact that the tyrant had slowly killed his former soldier and was killing the fetus even slower then that. The Earthlings and Vegeta could sense that the fetus' ki was shrinking away. Frieza smirked as the wind blew by, causing the Ginyu's hair and broken arm to move a bit. "Guess that's all for this piece of Ginyu trash," Frieza stated before he decided to toss the Red Magma to the side and turn completely towards Vegeta. But the Saiya-jin prince and the Earthling weren't looking at the tyrant, they were instead looking of to the side. That was when Frieza realized, he didn't hear the Ginyu's body hit the ground or water, so he turned in the towards the direction he tossed his former fighter. What he saw was something he didn't think he would ever see.

}i{ }i{

Goku was completely healed and was standing on top of a boulder, looking down at Frieza with a frighteningly stern look upon his face, and he was still wearing his battle-worn clothing, which added to his serious aura. Burter, fully heal as well, was standing on the ground right in front of the boulder that Goku was on. You could easily see that Burter was angry as he held his mate's body, bridal style, close to him. Goku jumped down from the boulder, landing next to Burter. "A-about f-fucking t-time Kakarrot," Vegeta managed to cough out. "Kakorrot?! That's a Saiya-jin name!" Frieza exclaimed, now that he thought about it, that newcomer did look just like that Saiya-jin who took a stand against the tyrant when he destroyed Planet Vegeta.

As he glared at Frieza, Burter stated rather then asked "After all of those years of loyal service, becoming your elite fighting force, and taking over all of those planets in your honor, we were simply trash to you." "So, you heard that," was all Frieza said, not really caring. Burter clutched Jeice's limp body closer. There was no way Frieza was getting off that easily.

"Burter, it be best if you just leave him to me," Goku stated. Everyone was dumbfounded, that was when Goku said "I don't want anymore deaths to occur because of this monster." Burter then looked down to the figure in his arms. The next thing anyone knew, Goku sent Frieza flying with a punch to the face. "That was for the baby," Goku stated before flying off after the tyrant.

Since the tyrant was well out of seeing and hearing range, Dende came out of hiding and started to heal the Earthlings. Vegeta managed to get to his feet and was able to hobble over to the Earthlings and mumbled something along the lines of Kakorrot getting here at the last second. The Saiya-jin noticed that Burter didn't move from were he stood.

The tallest of the present company kept his gaze at the body in his arms, looking over the bruises and cuts on his mates face. Burter positioned his mate's head so that it was now tucked under his chin, just the way Jeice loved to do on occasion. Tears forced their way down Burter's cheeks as he sank to his knees. He had nothing left... The Ginyu Force, his life mate, and his child... They were all gone...all gone...

}i{ }i{

On the next chapter of DBZ Touch of Red and Blue: Namek pt4;

Burter knew what he had to do. He picked up the Namekian child, held him carefully in his arms, and flew at max speed towards the pillar of light, towards the green dragon.

}i{ }i{

1; I figure I give somewhat of an idea of what Jeice did before he became a Ginyu. At least in this story.

2; I added this to somewhat explain one of the reasons how Jeice and Burter got together. Plus this'll be brought up later in the story.

3; I am aware that he's an alien and that he may have a different anatomy then Earthlings, but these terms are the best way to describe the condition of his arm at the moment.

}i{ }i{


	6. Namek pt 4

**ZY** : WHOOOHOOO. Chapter completed :-). Enjoy.

}i{ }i{

Touch of Blue and Red DBZ: Chapter 5; Namek pt 4.

}i{ }i{

When Burter in the tank, he dreamed. He dreamed about having Jeice in his lap and their little baby in the Red Magma's arms, asleep and bundled up in a layer of blankets. It was such a pleasant dream, it was almost depressing when Burter woke up. But he knew that needed to get up so he could tell his chosen mate that he was fine, that everything was fine.

}i{ }i{

The Azure Hurricane got out of the tank and looked around the room for Jeice, but he didn't see him. In fact, all the only thing that the Azure Hurricane could find that belonged to Jeice was his scouter, which was in pieces. Odd, Burter figured that his mate would have been here waiting for him to finish healing. A beep sounded and Goku came out of the other tank. He greeted the Ginyu cheerfully. Burter just stared at the Saiya-jin. Strange, wasn't Captain Ginyu suppose to be in that body. Wait a minute... THE SAIYA-JIN WAS BACK IN HIS BODY!? Burter quickly got into a fighting stance. That was when Burter felt like his heart was being pulled in in five different directions.

Burter felt that he needed to find Jeice, NOW. There were no working scouters present, so he raced passed Goku and looked all over the ship for his mate. The only living things on the ship was him and the Saiya-jin. Now the Azure Hurricane was in panic mode. Goku popped up in front of Burter and told him to calm down. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY DANGER SENSE IS ACTING UP LIKE THIS?! SOMETHING REALLY BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN, SO I NEED TO FIND JEICE, NOW!" Burter hollered, his Danger Sense was really going haywire, it's never acted up THIS badly.

Goku made a mental note to ask about this Danger Sense later. The Saiya-jin sensed out his friends' ki, maybe Jeice was with them. After a few seconds, he found them. Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Jeice, and two kis that he didn't recognized were a bit off from were they were right now, but he also could sense a huge evil ki with them. Not good. "I can sense where they are. We should head over to them now," Goku stated

Right now, Burter didn't care that the Saiya-jin could somehow sense kis without a scouter, he just wanted to get to his mate asap. "Then take me there, I need to find my Chosen," Burter said sternly, but he knew that he had to keep up his guard. There could be a chance that Goku could be lying. The two left the ship and flew in the direction were Goku could sense the kis.

}i{ }i{

It didn't take long for the two warriors to reach the kis, but what the Saiya-jin and the Azure Hurricane got there the sight was unsettling, more for Burter then Goku. The Azure Hurricane's heart completely stopped and sank to his stomach when he saw that scene, he actually had to blink a few time just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Frieza, in his final form, was holding Jeice by the throat very tightly and the Ginyu wasn't moving at all. Goku couldn't sense Jeice's ki at all, he could still sense the baby's ki, but even that was fading.

As if Burter couldn't feel any worse, he heard Frieza say "Guess that's all for this piece of Ginyu trash," before he toss the Red Magma to the side and turn completely towards Vegeta.

}i{ }i{

Everything was moving very slow. Then again, Burter wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, all he was focused on was his mate. Getting to him before he hit the ground, so he was moving at his max speed towards him.

Burter caught him with ease. One arm under his mate's knees and the other behind his shoulders. Jeice's broken arm was dangling while his other arm rested on his stomach, his head was resting on the other Ginyu's pectoral. Burter came to a halt near a relatively big boulder, he heard Goku land on top of the boulder. The Azure Hurricane didn't care if the Saiya-jin was faster than him, it didn't matter right now.

}i{ }i{

Goku jumped down from the boulder, landing next to Burter. "A-about f-fucking t-time Kakarrot," Vegeta managed to cough out. "Kakorrot?! That's a Saiya-jin name!" Frieza exclaimed. Burter was glaring at the tyrant, his anger was evident. He needed answers, after all the tyrant just killed his mate and child. As he glared at Frieza, Burter stated rather then asked "After all of those years of loyal service, becoming your elite fighting force, and taking over all of those planets in your honor, we were simply trash to you." "So, you heard that," was all Frieza said, not really caring about the soldier before him. Burter clutched Jeice's limp body closer. There was now no way Frieza was getting off that easily.

"Burter, it be best if you just leave him to me," Goku stated. Everyone was dumbfounded, that was when Goku said "I don't want anymore deaths to occur because of this monster." Burter then looked down to the figure in his arms. The next thing anyone knew, Goku sent Frieza flying with a punch to the face. "That was for the baby," Goku stated before flying off after the tyrant.

A young Namekian came out from his hiding place and started to heal the older Namekian, and the Earthlings. Vegeta hobbled over to the group and stated "That damn Kakorrot really came at the last second." Burter didn't really pay much attention to what was happening around him, all he was focused on was his Chosen.

}i{ }i{

During the entire time he was staring at his mate's battered face, Burter remembered every memorable moment he's had with Jeice.

Their first meeting. Their first successful combination move. Joining the Ginyu Force. Them kissing each other passionately. Their first argument, which caused the two to not talk to each other for a few day before they finally forgave eachother. Them having to share a space pod on a trip back to Frieza 79, after one of their pods got destroyed. The two of them bonding (or in Earthling terms, getting married) to one another. Them having some passionate sex in their room with no interruptions, the Red Magma writhing on pleasure under the Azure Hurricane's touch. Jeice telling Burter that he was carrying their child. Them preparing for the arrival of their baby; ordering the cradle, looking for baby cloths, and thinking about potential names.

The Azure Hurricane positioned his mate's head so that it was now tucked under his chin, just the way the Red Magma loved it. Tears forced their way down Burter's cheeks as he sank to his knees, clutching his mate close to him. He had nothing left... The Ginyu Force, his life mate, and his child... They were all gone...all gone... How could he go on? There was nothing left for him. The pain in Burter's heart was soooo unbearable and it wasn't because of his Danger Sense. Goku was right, Frieza really did have no qualms about ending the life of a carrier and an unborn. How could he have been so naive? How could all of the Ginyu Force be so naive? They all saw small indicators that the tyrant had no heart, but they chose to not believe them...

After who knows how long, Burter finally noticed that the battered Vegeta was staring at him. "If you want to kill me, go ahead. There's nothing left for me," Burter said solemnly as he buried his chin in Jeice's fluffy white hair. "Ch. If you're going to give up that easily, then you're not even worth the kill," Vegeta scoffed as he turned away from the Azure Hurricane.

When that happened, Dende finished healing all of the Earthlings (Piccolo is included in this group). The young Namekian looked over at the two Ginyus. He wasn't too sure what to think of them. After all, the red one saved him from being killed by that evil alien, Frieza, and the blue one seemed generally distraught over the the lose of his mate and egg, but the two were wearing the same uniforms that Frieza and his men were wearing. Where they bad aliens or not? Dende wasn't sure.

}i{ }i{

Frieza has never been this bruised in his life! Not even his father battered him THIS badly! This Saiya-jin was certainly not holding back anything, rage included. The tyrant couldn't understand why this Saiya-jin was so enraged, or why he was so strong. Maybe he it was because he was as cold-hearted as a monster could be or maybe it was because he saw no reason for the Saiya-jin to get mad.

Though Frieza was holding his own with the Saiya-jin, he was loosing his patients, fast. And when Frieza looses his patients, that's never good.

}i{ }i{

"Can I ask a question?" Burter asked as he gently laid his mate's body on the ground, doing his best to make Jeice look like he was just sleeping. Vegeta snipped back, as Dende was healing him, "You just did." Burter scowled and just asked "Why did Frieza kill Jeice?"

The Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta looked at each other for a minute or so. They might as well tell the Azure Hurricane, so they told him what Frieza said about the Ginyu Force and about the tyrant claiming to have killed someone named Chiiz, causing Jeice to attack the tyrant in a fit of rage. Dende commented that Jeice seemed really, really mad when the evil alien said that. The Earthlings and Vegeta noted that the look on Burter's face seemed to be a good mix between the "Deer in Headlights" look, the "What the fuck?!" look, and the "I Can't Believe What I'm Hearing" look. "Frieza killed Chiiz?! It wasn't a relapse?" Burter asked in utter shocked. Krillin was the one to say "No offense, but we don't know who this Chiiz is or what happened to that person. We didn't really know what Frieza was talking about, all we know is that he said it." Burter muttered a "right" and then added as he brushed some of Jeice's hair out of his face "No wonder you were so enraged..." Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta looked at each other in confusion. Was this Chiiz person THAT important to Jeice?

}i{ }i{

The battle between Goku and Frieza continued. Dust, sweat, and blood covered the two. Neither were either winning an edge or losing an edge.

}i{ }i{

Dende had completely healed everyone. Now the warriors were physically ready to fight. Only physically ready, but they would do what they can to help Goku when he needed. Okay, Vegeta wasn't really willing to help him, but in order to defeat the tyrant the Saiya-jin prince NEEDED to collaborated with the Earthlings. The only one who wasn't sure what to do was Burter.

The Ginyu wasn't sure if he could take on Frieza, his now ex-boss, but he wanted revenge for Jeice and their baby. Burter was fine with dying, he had nothing left, but he didn't want to die in vain. The former Ginyu cringed a bit, how could he be so hesitant about this? Buter glanced up at the body of his love, that was when he noticed that the Namekian child by Jeice's side.

"The egg is still alive, and I think there's a small chance that we can save that egg," Dende said as he placed a hand on Jeice's stomach. 'Egg?' Burter thought before he understood what the Namekian child meant. Namekians must be a species that lays eggs, like Burter's species. "The child's only half-way developed and Brench-seijins give live birth, they don't lay eggs," Burter solemnly told the child. Dende looked a the former Ginyu and said "But I can sense the shell of an egg around that child... Did you hatch from an egg?" Burter nodded, then it hit him. The child was half him! There was a good chance that the child WOULD hatch out of an egg! Wait a minute, why did... Never mind, Burter didn't want to think of it.

"Do you really think my kid can be saved?" Burter asked the little Namekian. Dende nodded.

Vegeta shouted at Burter to get off his ass and be ready for a fight. Burter got to his feet. If there was a chance that he could have his child, he'll take it.

}i{ }i{

*Much of what happens next is near identical to the manga/anime. The fight between Frieza and Goku and the preparations for the Spirit Bomb. I didn't want to write that sequence in this story, it'll take up half the chapter, so watch or read that fight and just stop at the point where Piccolo jumps in to delay Frieza while Goku is collecting ki for the Spirit Bomb. That's were the similarities ends.*

Piccolo, Vegeta, and Burter were currently attacking Frieza in order to buy time for Goku to finish the Spirit Bomb. Burter had no idea what that was, all he knew was to keep the tyrant busy until it was done.

}i{ }i{

Gohan stared at the blue egg with some red highlights. 'How was that in Jeice-san without him showing it?' the half Saiya-jin couldn't help but wonder. The egg was a bit bigger than the size of Krillin's head. The older Earthling really didn't want to know how Jiece did not show that an egg THAT size was in him. Dende was the only one who thought it was normal.

Yes, Dende managed to get the egg out of the dead Ginyu, and he did confirm that the child inside was still alive. Burter was happy to learn that his child was alive, so he was more willing to fight Frieza. Gohan took off his battle armor and placed it on the egg, to keep it warm. Krillin could see the Spirit Bomb heading towards the planet, in the direction were Piccolo, Vegeta, and Burter went.

"Dende, could you stay here?" Krillin asked the young Namekian, who in turn nodded and asked why. Krillin stated that he was going to head over to the battlefield to see if their friends, and Burter and Vegeta are ok. Gohan insisted on going too. Dende stated that he'll be fine here, plus he wanted to keep the egg safe. With that the two Earthlings flew off.

}i{ }i{

The Spirit Bomb it Frieza dead on, Pardon the pun, as it fell to the planet's surface. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and the ex-Ginyu were well out of the blast range. Burter couldn't believe the size and power of that attack.

All four were standing on a small island, just staring at the results of the Spirit Bomb, which just so happens to be a giant crater in the water. 'He's gone, Jeice, my love... You've been avenged...' Burter thought looking up at the sky, and noticing two dots flying right towards them. It was the two smaller Earthlings.

Krillin and Gohan landed in front of them asking if everything was over. "Goku smiled and said "Yeah, it's over." He, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Burter were exhausted. The ex-Ginyu was glad to hear that his egg was fine. Burter then muttered "At least I still have my kid..." "Oi, Burter..." Goku suddenly said, which in turned caused the blue man to turn his head to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "How's about living on Earth with your kid," Goku asked with a smile. Burter blinked a bit and then finally said with a shrug "Why not. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

That was when Krillin suddenly shouted that they forgot about Bulma, whoever that was, Burter noted. Goku told his friend not to do shout like that because it sounded like Frieza was still alive. The others laughed a bit at that.

Burter suddenly stopped laughing. It felt like both his heart and stomach suddenly disappeared from his body. Gohan noticed this and asked "Burter-san, are you okay?" The giant blue man muttered something along the lines of questioning why his Danger Sense was acting up. Burter suddenly spun around to finally see why his Danger Sense was activated.

On top of a nearby boulder was a very battered Frieza.

}i{ }i{

HOW THE HELL DID THAT MONSTER SURVIVE THAT?! Were the words that raced through Burter's head as he witnessed Frieza pierce a small hole through Vegeta and Piccolo's chest (both are still alive btw), his own leg, and blew Krillin into tiny pieces. The tyrant was laughing through the whole thing, which in turn caused Goku to go BEYOND enraged.

The Saiya-jin's ki practically exploded into a golden yellow! His jet black hair started to turn the color yellow and his black eyes turned light green! Burter and Gohan couldn't believe their eyes!

Super Saiya-jin! Goku transformed into a Super Saiya-jin! 'I-It's just like those legends!' Burter thought as he watched the yellow ki flowed over Goku.

The Super Saiya-jin told Gohan and Burter to take Piccolo and Vegeta away from the battlefield, now!

Gohan grabbed ahold of the Namekian and Burter tossed Vegeta over his shoulder. The blue man had to float because he couldn't stand on his injured leg. Both flew off in the direction of the young Namekian.

Frieza was about to blast the two, but Goku got in the way. "Your fight's with me," the Super Saiya-jin stated coldly.

}i{ }i{

Denda noted that the egg was doing well. The young Namekian wondered how his new friends are doing.

There was suddenly a blinding light that covered everything, leaving no shadows at all. After a good five minutes of blinding light, it slowly faded. "What was that?" Dende asked to no one particular. The young Namekian could sense the egg's ki, almost as if it was trying to answer Dende in some way. The little Namekian placed a hand on the egg and said "It's all right, it didn't seem to do anything."

That was when he sensed four kis heading his way, two of them were really weak. Within two minutes, Gohan and Burter flew down with the injured Piccolo and Vegeta. Dende quickly healed the olde Namekian. Burter tried to land, but the pain in his injured leg didn't make it easy and the moving ground didn't help one bit. Wait, moving ground? The group felt the planet quake, this time harder. Gohan managed to catch Burter's egg before it could roll away, which the giant was thankful for. What was happening?

Suddenly the sky went dark. And the three saw the pillar of light and the giant green dragon appear out of nowhere nearby.

Then an elderly voice echoed through the three's heads. "Dende, and who ever is near him. Please, take the child to Porunga and ask him to teleport everyone but the one called Frieza to planet Earth, the tyrant will destroy our planet in a few minutes!" the voice requested. Dende said out loud that it was the Grand Elder. Then a new voice cut in, it was Goku! "No, make the wish that everyone but me and Frieza be transported to Earth." Gohan didn't like that, not at all, he gripped the egg close to his chest. But Goku explained that he needed to keep Frieza on this planet so he won't escape. With a heavy heart, Gohan understood. The Azure Hurricane hadn't said anything at this point, but he heard everything.

Burter knew what he had to do. He picked up the Namekian child, held him carefully in his arms, and flew at max speed towards the pillar of light, towards the green dragon. Gohan was relatively surprised by Burter's actions. The boy heard a groan. It wasn't Piccolo or Vegeta, so who? That's when it hit the boy, the Earth Dragon Balls! Of coarse! They were used to revive everyone who died because of Frieza and his men! This included Jeice!

The Red Magma groggily sat himself up. The first thing he noticed was that empty feeling inside. His green eyes bulged. 'NONONONO!' Was all Jeice could think as a hand flew to his stomach. The baby was gone! "Jeice-san! You baby's fin. It's right here," the Red Magma heard Gohan say. His green eyes fell on the boy, and the egg he was holding. Jeice didn't know how or even cared how, but he knew that egg WAS his child. Gohan handed Jeice the egg, the ex-Ginyu in turn hugged the egg close. Gohan heard Jeice mutter "Thanks Gohan." the boy smiled.

}i{ }i{

Burter let Dende fly the rest of the length towards the dragon, which was a good hop, skip, and jump away.

"Speak now ye final wish," the towering green dragon stated. By the end of that sentence Dende was standing in front of it.

Burter managed to see Frieza coming from the corner of his eyes. He knew he had to stop the tyrant!

But it was too late, Frieza shouted the words "Grant me eternal youth!" Goku flew to the area. Nooooooo!

Porunga made no notion that he heard the tyrant.

Dende spoke to the dragon in an unknown tongue. "I hear ye. I shall transport all but the ones called Goku and Frieza to planet Earth," the dragon spoke. Burter finally got it! The wishes must be spoken in the planet's native tongue. That was a close one.

Frieza was throwing a fit, so to speak. He could have sworn he killed that Namekian. The Tyrant threw a ki blast at Dende, but the young Namekian vanished and a few seconds later so did Burter.

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : Hope all you readers enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Burter and Jeice adapting to Earth and the birth of their baby ;-).


End file.
